All Roads Lead to You
by deangelfallen
Summary: Tyrion Lannister is a single, famous actor and father of a 4 years old daughter. He meets Sansa after a serious danger and they eventually become roommates. What happens after that? I don't remember. Read the story Rated M for some chapters. Consider yourself warned.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys, I'm new with Game of Thrones and this is my first fanfiction trial. Since I'm not a native speaker, please be gentle with reviews. You always can message me to make it better. I hope you like my imagination.

"I have great news, can you meet me immediately?", he asked, sounded so excited.

"Jon it is 11.00 pm and I'm about to go to bed. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Sansa really needed to sleep. She was barely unpacked in her apartment and getting a place to live was exhausting.

"No, it can't. Trust me girl, it will be worth it.", Jon said with a cheerful voice.

"Ok, fine honey, where do you want me to meet you?"

"Just open the door."

 _You call me to meet me and come to my door? Thank God, Jon, you are pretty..._ Sansa thought. Jon and Sansa practically grew up together. He was the one who encourage her to move to L.A for medical education, actually. Since her childhood, cinema and good TV shows have been her passion. She didn't have this talent to be an actress, but her best friend Jon was trying hard to be one, and going well, to be honest. So, she was lucky. She wasn't an actress but she was the best friend of one. What did she do for her life? She studied... Harder and harder... Jon took care of the rest. Sansa was smart when it comes to classes, but she was also very naive. Jon was 3 years older than her and spent his entire life protecting Sansa from bullies and perverts. Because let's face, Sansa was the whole package. Her parents were too busy with their jobs to see the dangers around her. But it was time to grow up and Jon knew it was her only chance to build up her own life as an independent woman. He was living in L.A for a year now, and able to help her get an apartment and support her financially, if needed.

"What is so.. Whooaa what's happening?!", before Sansa could finish her sentences, Jon lifted her up and started to turn around.

"You won't believe what happened. I got a great part of a TV show, and guess who I'll have scenes with?"

"Umm.. I don't know, who is it?"

"He is your favorite.." said Jon with a smirk on his face.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"Tyrion Lannister?"

 _Tyrion Lannister... It might have sounded stupid, but he was her "little giant". He was shorter than usual, but with he had a very handsome face, intelligent mind and he was a great father. He was so great that she wouldn't even know if she saw his baby girl. He didn't like the idea of keeping his daughter under spotlight, which what exactly what Sansa would do. Some journalists took a few photo of them together though, but they were taken across the street. Tyrion Lannister had been single for 2 years and didn't have any serious relationship since then. It was so teen of her to fall for an actor, but there was no harm in that. Only Jon knew she read every single thing about him and looked for his personality in boys she was dating. Except Bolton. She dated him just because he was funny, and sleeping with him was probably hormones talking. She didn't regret that though. It was fun._

Before he could answer, Sansa started to scream and and hugged him so tight.

"I told you it was worth it."

"Oh my God, Jon, please please please I want to meet him please! You know how much I admire him!"

"I know", he said with a jerk smile, "He is the only one who gives you wet dreams", he added.

She threw him a pillow from the closest couch "No, he is not!".

"Ohh, there are others?", he raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, jerk!" she said with blushed cheeks. Jon knew Sansa wasn't a virgin. She had her first time with Ramsey Bolton, who was a bastard. When he dumped her after one night, Sansa didn't seem sorry at all, which is the only reason Bolton was still breathing. Jon was aware of her beauty, but he has never been attracted to Sansa. They grew up like brother and sister, and that's why she was very protective of her.

"So, tell me about it. When do you start? Have you ever seen him? Was he nice to you? I want to know everything. Can I visit you in studio?" She was fully awake now, trying to pick what to wear when she was going to visit Jon. She wasn't going to say it loud, of course.

"I'll start next week, and no, I haven't met him yet. I'll tell you everything. But I need a coffee first".


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

"What do you mean I have to move out? I just unpacked my stuff?... Ok sir, give my money back and I'll have my way out!... You can't do anything to me, I have rights! Ohh you kiss your mother with that mouth?... I'm sure she is glad she is dead!"

This unpleasant conversation had happened the next day Jon visited her in the apartment she doesn't live in anymore. The owner probably had found someone else who can pay more rent, and just before Sansa sign the contract he changed his mind, and kicked her out. She was staying at Jon's apartment temporarily and really stressed out that she was kicked out of her own apartment. But whatever, it was Jon's first day at his new TV show, and Sansa needed an excuse to visit him there, also a nice dress. Luckily, Jon almost got late to his first day and he had forgotten his keys at home runing to work in rush. So, all she needed was nice clothes.

 _Ok, let's see what we have. Black dress is always sexy, but I don't want to look like a potential one night stand to him. No, definitely not black. Pink dress? Pink, really? You want him to want you, not to adopt you. Plus, you have red hair, girl, why did you buy this dress? Take a deep breath, Sansa. You got this. Maybe you should look casual. Shorts and a top? That's it. I can be sexy, cute and reckless at the same time. Hmm, I like this blue top. I can match it with these black shorts, black purse and shoes. That's it!_

Great job! She looked very good! And she had a very innocent excuse like giving her roommate the keys. She looked at the mirror for the last time, liked what she saw and left the house. Thanks to Jon's location settings on social media, Sansa found the studio easily. Security stopped her in the entry.

"May I help you, miss?", he asked.

"Oh yeah, hey, I'm Jon Snow's roommate, and I have to give him his keys. Can you let me in?"

The security laughed, "Jon Snow is that famous? I know chicks try similar tricks for well-known actors, but you are the first one who asked Snow. Sorry miss, I can't..."

"Hey, Benjen, let her in, she is with me!", Jon's voice was heard from behind.

"Jon? Hey honey, this gentlemen thought I was a crazy fan. I just brought you your keys." Sansa stared at the security with an amused expression.

"I'm so sorry, miss." he could say. "This place is full of pretty ladies like you are, and we can't seperate the fans from real contacts of actors."

Ohh... So there were so many girls around to meet handsome actors around. Great...

"Are you coming in?", her thoughts were interfered by her friends's voice.

"Yes, yes I am.", they walked in to a prefabricated building. "Coffee? You should try these cookies. You make better, but these are also great! And also these are the best muffins I have ever.."

"Is he here yet?" Sansa had no time to eat, not even time to think about eating. Tyrion was all she could think about.

"Ohh, our girl couldn't sleep, could she? Answer me one thing, how many clothes did you have to change before coming here?", Jon loved teasing Sansa. She looked very cute with red cheeks, and it was obviously so much fun.

"What? No, I just wore these and left home.", Sansa said with a shrug.

"Sansaaaa?" Jon knew it was a lie. Sansa was an open book for him.

"Fine fine, just one. Ok, two. Alright I checked whole my wardrobe and tried to choose between three clothes, shut up!", her cheeks were red as her hair now.

Jon chuckled, "That's fine, San. You can deny all you want as long as you remember I studied you my whole life.", he grabbed her chin and raised her head, placed a gentle kiss to Sansa's forehead. "You didn't think I would keep you away from meeting your favorite actor/prince charming, did you? I just wanted to meet him in person first. So, if he was an asshole, I could've warned you, but you couldn't wait."

"I can't survive a day without you here, Jon.", Sansa rested her head to Jon's chest and he held her tight. Jon was the only child of his family, and Sansa was the only humanbeing he felt this brotherly love. He would die for her, he would kill for her. He also knew that Sansa would have done the same for him.

"I disagree. In the past, maybe, but right now, I'm seeing a strong, confident woman with a pure heart. Too pure, maybe, but if someone breaks it, I swear to God, San, I'll break their everywhere.", Jon whispered into her hair.

"I know, I know.". Jon has always been there for her anytime she needed or didn't. Her parents didn't pay attention to her at all. They didn't even care about her existence. They only did one good thing for Sansa in their life, they sent her to the same school with Jon when she was 7. Jon was older and saved her from bullying in the first day of the school. Since then, they were inseparable. Of course this was a big problem with dating situations. Many people thought they were together and the people they dated were insanely jealous. The point is, they always came first for each other and they'd rather break up with their dates than putting some distance between each other.

"Anyway" Sansa let him go and reached to her purse, found the keys and gave them to Jon. "Here you are, you can forget them anytime you want." she said with a smirk. "I gotta go now. I'm gonna apply some jobs on internet. See you tonight.", she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, San." he waved with a smile and turned into eating cookies. Man, he needed to find a gym if he kept eating like that.

"Excuse me, miss!", it was the security who tought she was a crazy fan. "Hey, I just need to get some contact info of your, miss. Next time you come, we don't want to give you hard time. Can you please fill this form? It's gonna take less than 5 minutes."

"Of course", she looked at the form. There were some basic questions about her. Her name, age, phone number, e-mail adress etc. She filled the form and turned to street to leave the area. It was the time she heard the scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHIREEEEEEN DON'T!" a man was yelling desperately.

Sansa first saw a pink hat, then a blonde, pretty little girl chasing after it towards the street. The next thing she saw, a car was coming fast toward the kid and she was petrified, didn't know what to do. The man who was yelling was probably her father, but Sansa didn't have time to look where he was. She ran towards to little girl, lifted her up just two seconds before the car hit her. She lost her balance and fell on her left leg. She was lost in the moment so she didn't feel any pain at first, got up quickly with the girl in her arms and made it to the sidewalk.

Sansa could barely catch her breath and took a look at the little one. She looked so scared. Sansa touched her face and asked, "Are you ok, sweetie?".

She started to cry. It was fairly normal. The girl wasn't older than 5. "It's fine honey. You are fine. Please don't cry."

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD SHIREEN!", she heard the same voice. Little girl jumped into his arms crying "Daddy!" and hid her face in his father's neck.

"Daddy is sorry, daddy is very sorry, my love. I shouldn't let your hand not even for a second. Please forgive me my angel. Shhh, shh that's fine baby girl. You are fine."

Her cries were heartbreaking. After a while, they turned into little sobs while her father was trying to calm her down. Sansa took a look at the father and couldn't decide if she should cry or smile. There he was. Tyrion was holding his daughter tight, fighting his tears back, also heartbreaking. The place was getting crowded. Security Benjen, Jon, and a few other people who Sansa saw in the studio had come already. Beside them, there were many people around. Some really wanted to help, some wanted to see Tyrion only. Some only took a few selfies and left.

Jon was terrified by seeing Sansa on the floor. "Sansa! Sansa what happened? Who did this? Are you ok?". Before waiting for an answer he even lifted her up to go to a hospital. They heard a man shout: "Sir! Sir I'm very sorry. Is everyone ok? Anyone hurt? Miss? I saw you falling down. I don't know what to say, guys, little girl was suddenly on my way and I couldn't stop! Please at least let me take you to a hospital.", the driver was absolutely in panic, Jon was in hurry to take her to a hospital, Tyrion was also in shock of the accident and only one who could take control was Sansa.

"Can everyone calm down please? Noone got hurt from the accident. Little girl is just scared, and I hurt my ankle just because I fell down. It's nothing serious. Jon, please put me down honey people are getting worried." she said with a weak smile. Actually she didn't want to take a step with her left foot because she actually was so much in pain and she tried not to think about it while Jon was slowly putting her down. He must have felt her pain, because he didn't completely let go of her.

"Please, I can't live with that. Let me make it up to you. Hospital is like 5 minutes away." driver begged.

"It is ok, no harm done. It was very scary though. Shireen is ok, but this young lady doesn't look fine. I want to make sure everything ok with both of you. By the way, I'd like to learn the name of the young lady who saved my daughter's life."

There was no pain anymore. There was no one around. Time stood still, just because he asked her name. _You can call me anything you want. Maybe we should discuss it at a dinner?_ ,"Sansa", she could say. "Sansa Stark." They started walking towards the driver's car. Jon was also coming with them.

"Sansa, I don't know how to thank you. You saved Shireen. It was incredibly brave of you. I let go of her hand just for a second to pay the ice cream guy. What if you weren't there? What can I do for you? Please just tell me. Anything..."

 _Marry me?_ "Mr. Lannister, it's ok. Anyone would have done the same. By the way, Shireen, I believe you like this hat very much.", giving her hat back. She looked happy to see the hat. Took it with huge smile and said "Thank you". Then, she took a look at Tyrion again. All lost in her daughter. The love he had for her was so strong that Sansa glad she was there to save her. Tyrion would have been destroyed without his daughter. But it was time to remove the dark clouds.

"Sir, what is your name?", she asked to the driver.

"Oh, sorry I almost forgot. I'm Robert Baratheon. I'm owner of a restaurant here. I was going there when I caused all of these."

"No worries Robert, it was an accident. If I didn't let my daughter's hand go she wouldn't have been running to street.", Tyrion said with a regret in his voice.

"I doubt it is either of your fault, gentlemen. Shireen was chasing after her pink hat. I guess wind is the only one to blame here. What happened has happened. We are all lucky everyone is ok."

"Not everyone, Sansa, you hurt your ankle." Jon said like she broke her neck.

"Young man is right, and we are going to take good care of you." Tyrion said confident.

 _You don't have to try hard, your voice is healing me already_ , she thought. No, she mumbled.

"Excuse me, you said something?", Tyrion asked.

"No, Mr. Lannister. Don't worry about me. I'm feeling better anyway.", Sansa said with a smile.

"Tyrion. You can call me Tyrion." he said.

Jon had to turn his head to window to hide his smirk on his face. Sansa knew why he was laughing. Jon was holding her hand and when Tyrion asked her to drop Mr. Lannister, increasing heartbeat of Sansa got her hands sweaty.

Yeap, she was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3: The One They All Started

**Hey guys, thank you for PM's and reviews. I'm trying my best to post chapters often, but I also have to study, so please understand if I can't make it everyday :)**

Considering she moved to L.A for medical school, it was so ironic that Sansa hated hospitals. When she got sick, her parents were too busy to take her to a hospital. So her nannies tried to heal her with medicines Jon brought in home. It turned out a good thing. She grew up as a healthy woman who rarely gets sick. They didn't spend too much time at hospital. It was nothing serious. She was given some pomade to use on the swollen area, bandaged her foot and told not to use it too much for a few days, and come back for a control next week. Everyone left hospital much happier. Robert was relieved that Sansa was ok, Jon was finally convinced she didn't need to be carried around like a package, Shireen was asleep in his daddy's arms and Tyrion was... Tired. He looked exhausted with all the adrenaline. He wasn't very young anymore, but with the sadness of the accident he suddenly look really old. Luckily, after what happened in front of the studio, they decide to give everyone a day off. Robert took Sansa and Jon to home first. Which wasn't the best option for Sansa, because she really was hoping to see where Tyrion lived.

"Thank you for the drive, Robert." Jon said with a friendly smile.

"Anytime, my friend. You have my number. Call me if you need anything.", Robert shook Jon's hand.

"We will. And Tyrion, glad to meet you.", he waved.

Tyrion was holding Shireen in one of his arms. He used his free arm to wave at him.

"See you, Jon. Sansa, I know I can never pay you, but I'll try to figure out a way. We'll see each other again".

"You have nothing to pay, Tyrion, but I'd love to see you again.", Sansa said. They waited until the car turn to another street before they get in home. _We'll see each other again..._ Sansa almost got in to house jumping.

"Let's don't get too excited, ok? Lay on the couch. There you go..." Jon placed a pillow against Sansa's back and made sure she was comfortable.

"I'm not excited at all.", Sansa said.

"Yeah you keep giggling from the pain." There was absolutely no way of lying to Jon.

"Do you think he'll contact with me ever again?", Sansa asked.

"He is gonna have to." Jon said with a cocky smile. Sansa could swear that she saw a sparkle in his eyes.

"Wait. I know that look. Jon, what have you done?", she was both scared and excited.

"I didn't do anything! You, on the other hand, dropped your phone in Robert's backseat."

"Hahaha you are terrible, Jon." she laughed happily, then her expression changed and now she was looking like she was poisoned. "OH NO! NO NO NO JON NO! Please tell me you are joking", Sansa looked with begging eyes.

"Why, what's wrong? You needed it for something?", Jon was about to think that he did something terrible, but he didn't see what coming as answer.

"YEAH I NEED IT..", Sansa said, and added with a much lower voice, "... to change my wallpaper.", she was staring at her hands now. It was her "I'm so screwed" move. Jon started to laugh so hard that his stomach was gonna hurt tomorrow.

"Ok let me get this straight." he started. "You dressed up, came all the way to studio just to meet him, but you forgot to change a damn wallpaper?", Jon was trying to look serious, but it was so hard and he burst out laughing again.

"Stop laughing! We should get the phone before he sees that. Maybe Robert found it? Call him! Call him now, please?", asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, hang on.", he said and put his phone out to dial Robert's number.

"Hey Robert, miss me already?... Listen, Sansa has dropped her phone in your car, and wondering if you can get it for her... Oh, yeah?... Well, ok, thank you buddy... See you." Jon was glad Sansa wasn't be able to chase her in the street. He slowly turned back to Sansa and said:

"Shireen woke up to vibration of your phone and gave the phone her father."

"Get me your laptop, I'm flying back to home.", she said hiding her face behind a pillow.

"Hey, let's chill out for a bit.", Jon was trying his best, but he felt like a jerk. "Maybe this is a good thing. Right? He can see your wallpaper and understand you are attracted to him? And things can get started easily because you are an amazing woman?"

"Nice try, Jon. He is going to think I'm some stupid girl who is obsessed with him. Which isn't entirely wrong, but I don't want him to see me like that!", Sansa was about to cry.

"Sansa.. Sansa look at me. He is not going to think you as a stupid girl. You saved her daughter's life. What happens if he sees his photo on your wallpaper anyway? If he sees it and ignored it, he is not the right person for you, because it proves that he is an idiot. Do you want to get involved with an idiot?"

"Well, I have dated Ramsey Bolton, which was the silliest living on the planet. It wasn't always bad?"

"Yeah, and even an emotional girl like you didn't care when you guys broke up." Jon replied. "Why did you date him anyway?"

"I don't know. He was funny, we had great time together. You weren't around and I was lonely."

"So, I wasn't around, and you slept with him not to feel lonely? How come it didn't happen to me? I deserved it better?!", after Jon said it, they stopped for a few seconds and started to laugh. They laughed and laughed. After a while, "Oh Jon, you are always going to be my number one.", Sansa said.

"I better be. I can kill anyone who can put me to number two in your list." Jon smirked. "It is going to be ok, you know that, right?", he wanted to make sure that Sansa was going to be fine.

"What happened has happened. I guess I'll have to get satisfied with an autograph." she gave him a quick smile.

"Wanna watch a movie?", Jon offered.

"Ok, but I'll choose it.", Sansa said.

Jon rolled his eyes and asked "Should I go make some herbal tea?".

"Meh, I need a strong drink tonight. What do you have?"


	4. Chapter 4: A Long Day for Everyone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't hate me, please. I was so lost in my classes. This is a long chapter and I tried to make it right. I don't want to bore you I'll try my best to get our couple together :)) I appreciate any reviews, corrections and suggestions about the story.**

The next day, Jon decided to ask for Sansa's phone. He was also gonna try and understand Tyrion's reactions. While he was trying to relax and develope a strategy to, he saw something like an angel. A blonde with very bright hair, which was almost silver, a really sweet face, perfect body. She was short, but he was ready to give up his legs, no problem. The angel smiled. "Hey."

 _Breath, you idiot, breath!.._ "H-Hey," he could say.

"I was told to be here at 10.00 am, but I couldn't sleep and came early. I'm gonna be the waitress in this episode. My name is Daenerys.", she smiled again. _Oh my God please don't smile!_

"I'm Jon. Jon Snow. N-Nice to meet you Daenerys. Please, have some decaffeined latte. Caffeine isn't good for anxiety. I personally prefer green tea (Green tea? Where did that come from? He hated green tea!)."

"You look like you need some right now", she laughed. "And please, my friends call me Dany."

 _Dany... How could a nickname make someone even hotter?_ "Ok, Dany, pleasure to meet you." _Alright, Jon, you are about to shake her hand. Don't-die. Just-survive. You got this._

Luckily he survived. A little distraction helped him though, because with corner of his eye, he saw Tyrion walking in. Tyrion saw him and looked surprised.

"Excuse me, Dany. I have to handle a situation. I have to go for now, but I'm gonna see you around, ok?" He didn't want to leave her at all, but he also had to make it up to Sansa. Sha always came first.

"That's fine, Jon, I'm gonna have the latte later.", Dany said with a perfect smile. Jon's heart skipped a beat. He could get away before he had a heart attack and made it to Tyrion.

"Hey, Tyrion. How are you and Shireen? Better?", Jon asked trying to catch his breath.

"Good morning, Jon. Thanks for asking. We are very well. How did they let you in?",Tyrion asked.

"Oh, sorry we didn't get a chance for proper introducing. I'm Jon Snow. I'm an actor in this show too.", Jon said happily.

"Wow, it was really awkward of me to ask you a question like that. I'm sorry. It's gonna be nice to see you around, young man. How is Sansa, by the way? Shireen can't stop talking about her.", Tyrion asked.

"She is fine, resting at home." _having the 100th panic attack of the last 24 hour,_ "Hey, we talked to Robert yesterday and he told me that you found Sansa's phone. I was wondering if I can take it to her tonight."

"Why tonight? I have only a couple of hours to film. I can take it to her, also see how she is doing."

"Well, I hope it didn't buzz a lot. It must be annoying. Robert said it was vibrating when you found it."

"Robert must have heard it wrong. I didn't hear anything because the battery was already dead."

Jon was so happy to hear that. Tyrion saw nothing, and he was going to visit Sansa. Great! But Jon had to sell it.

"Don't bother, please. I can give it to her.", Jon insisted unwillingly.

"That's fine. I was worried about her. Shireen is spending some time with her mother today so I have no rush to go home. By the way, I didn't forget the fact that Sansa saved Shireen's life. Nothing I can give would be enough to pay for it, but I also want to do something. What does she need?"

"Well, let me think.. She is looking for a job for 2 months, but she can't stand on her feet long for now. That's all I know."

"Umm, ok. I'll try to find something to do for her. By the way, it's none of my business, but does Sansa know about you and the blonde chick?", he asked.

"What? Oh no, Sansa is my friend. We are just friends, closer than friends actually. She is like a sister to me. We grew up together."

"Ok then. See you soon.", Tyrion said with a shrug and left.

Wait a second... He knew this kind of attitude. That was what he always did when he wanted to learn a girl's relationship status. Did he just check on Sansa? Well, Jon had done enough harm about this potential attraction. He knew damn well that Tyrion was interested in Sansa, but he decided to let it go for Sansa's sake. He was only going to watch and help Sansa when she needed him. But for now, he knew he should have called Sansa and warn her about the unexpected guest.

When he was done filming, Tyrion gave Jon's home address to his driver and went on his way to Sansa. She needed a job, Shireen loved her. She wasn't hard to handle and Tyrion just needed someone who he could trust. This was a perfect match. Shireen was spending only a day per week with her mother. She had cheated on Tyrion with a guy who stayed in prison for child abuse. The judges decided that her mother's place was too dangerous for the girl, but she also needed her mother since she was a baby. She was only permitted to spend a day with Shireen outside, public places only. She didn't know that, but Tyrion had also hired a detective to guarantee his daughter's security. For the rest of his days, Tyrion was always worried about getting a trustworthy nanny. Now he had found one, _if she says yes, of course._ ", he thought.

Phone was ringing when she was enjoying the shower. She was trying to adjust the hot climate of L.A. and shower was really helping with that. She decided not to dry her hair. It was going to dry anyway. She wore some tiny shorts, thin top, made a cup of coffee and turn on the TV. But she had no right to relax. The damn door got knocked.

She kinda hoped it wasn't something serious so she could enjoy her coffee, without having any idea what was waiting for her at the door.

Sansa welcomed Tyrion with wet hair and really sexy home style clothes. She was surprised (and also terrified) to see Tyrion so soon, and Tyrion was petrified to see something like.. _This_...

He cleared his throat. "Hey, Sansa".

"Ohh, hey, Tyrion. It's great to see you. Come in, please." _Oh no, he is going to ask about the photo. Don't ask me about the photo, please..._

"Thanks. I was wondering how you were doing.". He was trying to be friendly, but it was hard when she was that beautiful.

"It hurts when I stand on my feet for too long, but I'm much better. How is Shireen doing? Is she having bad dreams after the hospital?"

"She isn't. Actually, she is having beautiful dreams about the 'pyetty leydy' who saved her life."

"Ohh" She felt she was blushing. "I'm so glad she is much better. She is too cute to cry. If she was my daughter she would be a really spoiled child. " She chuckled.

"Well, you are 4 years late for that.", Tyrion laughed, "... but there are still a few things you can do for her. Can I also have milk for coffee by the way?"

"I like my coffee with milk too. Here you are. What can I do for you?", Sansa was kinda worried. What could Tyrion possibly ask for her?

"First of all, here is your phone. You dropped it in the car. It was turned of when I found it. Even if it wasn't, I wouldn't have violated your privacy anyway. _Except that I did, accidently. I saw my photo on your screen when the phoen buzzed and wake Shireen up, but I won't bring it up and embarrass you, little girl. You are not my first fan anyway._ "What you can do it not for me, it is for Shireen (Ok it's a little for me too.). I need you to babysit her."

Sansa was reborn with him seeing nothing on her phone, but also shocked from his sudden job offer.

"Thank you for my phone. I really appreciated, Tyrion. But I've never babysit any child before. I haven't even seen any child taken care of, except me, and I wasn't the best example."

"Sansa, Shireen can't stop talking about you. She likes you. I can tell you like her as well. Jon told me you need a job, and I need someone I can trust. You had no idea who Shireen was when you saved her. You just saved a child. Most of the nannies I met treat children according to the reputation of their parents. I trust you. Please don't say no to me. Shireen is a sweet child. You'll get paid well, if it is about the money. You won't have..."

"It's not money. Not at all.", Sansa cut off his sentence. "Jesus, of course it is not about money. It's about me. Semester of my school will start in 2 months. What'll happen after that? And my foot isn't completely healed. You see my point? Trust me, Tyrion, nothing can make me happier than spending more time with Shireen _(and you)_ , but I'm worried that it's going to turn into a huge disappointment for you guys."

"We can work it out as long as you want it too. Think about this. You are going to stay in my place. No paying rent, no bills, nothing. I'll pay you good money. After two months, Shireen will start her school as well. She'll be there all day, and when you are back from school, you can help her with homeworks. You are going to have your free times of course. I assume medical school can be stressful so it is your right to go out and have fun with your friends. I promise you that you'll never get mistreated. How do you like it?"

Sansa had watched all videos about Tyrion. Even in interview, he didn't talk too much, but this time, for the first time, she heard so many sentences at one from him. He must be needing her desperately. But she was also aware of the risks. Seeing him everyday would be dreamy, but it would be hard to see him with some dates while she was clearly attracted to him emotionally, and _sexually..._

"Can I think about it and call you back?", she asked hoping it wouldn't change his mind.

"Of course, take your time. Make sure you say yes." he smiled. _That damn smile..._ He gave him his card and said, "Call me, Sansa. I'll be waiting for your answer."

"I will, Tyrion, and thank you for trusting me. I hope I'm worth it."

"Well, I have to go now. I promised Shireen to have a nice dinner together. Do you want to join us?"

"You are very nice, but it sounds like a daddy-baby time.", Sansa said smiling. "I'll call you soon, Tyrion."

Once he got in his car, he started to have second thoughts. Was that a good idea to have a beautiful girl like Sansa around? She was gonna be there, with tiny clothes and wet hair as well. She had no make up, and she was so pretty, so innocent. Yes, she had his photo on her phone, but it doesn't mean things would develop between them? Tyrion couldn't decide which one was more dangerous, having her around with nothing happening, or sleeping with her and ruining everything. Probably the second was worse, because it also would affect Shireen. Yes, that was what he should do. He wasn't going to let anything happen between them, no matter how he was attracted to her. She wasn't interested, anyway. She was much younger, hot and she was going to find some tall and handsome doctor in college. With those thoughts, he went home and burned the dinner. So he ordered pizza...

Jon couldn't wait to get home. He both wanted to hear about Tyrion from Sansa and tell her Dany. Sansa didn't even say hi to Jon when he stepped into the house. She was holding a card and looked truly freaked out.

"We need to talk, Jon."


	5. Chapter 5: He is Hard to Say No

**Hey guys. You must be thinking that I suck because I'm late again, but believe me, pathology classes are kicking my ass in stedad of you. To apologize, I decided to give you something naughty. This is my first time writing something like that. So please let me know how to make it better ;)**

"It's not wise, Sansa. Please think about it again.", Jon was worried. Sansa, moving out with Tyrion? Consequences would have been destructive for her.

"Why not? Would that be so bad? I like the little girl, and he told me his place was much closer to school. I can make some money, I'm gonna need that."

"We both know that your real reason to say yes is not any of these. This little crush of yours to Tyrion will turn into an obsession. Moving in together is a huge step for even established relationships. Sansa, think what can happen? What if things happen between you guys while you were moving the same house? No no, don't smile. If things go well, good. If it doesn't work, you'll be devastated, Shireen will be as well. I don't know much about Tyrion, but I don't think he'll be thrilled to see these happening."

"Oh my God, I know, Jon, ok? I know all of these. I've been telling myself hundreds of reasons to say no. I have only one good reason to say yes and all negativites are fading away. It's Tyrion... How can I say no to him? I want to take all those risks, Jon. I want to say yes to him." Sansa's eyes were begging for Jon's approval. Jon took a deep breath.

"I can always support you financially, you know. " he was sitting on the couch with his head between his hands.

"I know, sweetie, and I appreciate it, but this is not what I want. I want to be the independent woman you always wanted to see. I want to take risks, and learn from all good and bad things can happen. I want to take my chances with this babysitting job. Let me grow up, Jon, please. I can't feel good when you are that worried."

"Ok, Sansa. You are right. You are an adult woman and this is your life. I'm asking for only one thing. Can you please wait for a few days before telling your decision to him? Just make sure that you really want it, ok? And remember that I'm always here for you. Whenever you feel like you can't make it work, you have a house here."

"I promise I'll wait, and thank you very much, Jon.", She kissed his cheek and hugged him. Jon placed one of his hands to her hair and the other to her waist, decided not to talk about Dany that night. The night was all about Sansa, like his all life.

Tyrion woke up to a weirdly exciting morning. He was wondering if Sansa told Jon anything about this job offering. Sansa and Jon had an oddly codependent relationship and he knew that Sansa would only say yes if Jon aggrees. He was going to have to seduce him at work today. Luckily, he was very good at it, with women of course, but what the hell?

Jon felt like a freaking robot at work. He couldn't have slept well the previous night with all thoughts in his head and now he was exhausted.

"Hey, you look like you need a dark coffee?" Ok, now he was sleeping and dreaming about the owner of that angelic voice.

"Jon?" He saw Dany was walking towards him with two cups. "Coffee?", she smiled.

"I really need one. Thanks, Dany." he smiled back.

"Tough night?" _You have no idea..._

"Yes, yes it was.", Jon said. "Now it is better with you, though."

"You can always talk to me, you know." was she being friendly or flirty?

"I don't want to talk about it, really, but I'd rather talk about you. Do you have plans for lunch?"

He couldn't believe he just asked her out! He felt like talking in his sleep, but he said it out loud! And now, he was preparing himself for rejection.

"Sure, find me at lunch time."

"Ohhhhkay." this was the sound he maid while he was trying to catch his breath and say ok at the same time.

Dany had to leave, when Doreah, the make up artist called for her. As Jon was admiring how she walked, she disappeared.

"Hey man!", Tyrion approached. "I guess I'll have to look for long, silver hair when I need you around."

"Hey, Tyrion." Jon hated to be back to the reality. "How are you doing man?"

"I'm good. I'll be better after I talk to you. We need to talk about Sansa."

Jon knew what this was about, but he didn't say anything. "Sure. What's up?"

"Look, I'm sure she told you about my job offer for her, and from your look right now, I can tell you are worried about it. Let me know how you feel."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. It matter how she feels, Tyrion. I support her back no matter what."

"I know, but I wasn't born yesterday, Jon. I know you don't trust me since you don't know me well and you are worried that I'll mistreat him. Am I right?"

"Look, Tyrion, no offense, man. It's just... Sansa is very important to me, and I'm really not sure this is a good idea. You guys don't even know each other and you'll live together?"

"Non taken, and you are wrong at this point. We're not gonna be like roommates. I'm hiring her to teach and take care of Shireen. This is all. Purely professional." _You might be professional, but she isn't..._ Jon thought. "As I told you before, Tyrion. Sansa is free to make her own decisions, and I really want to trust you too, man. It'll just take some time. But I need you to know one thing. There is nothing I can't do for Sansa. Nothing."

"You have nothing to worry about, Jon, but I can't prove that to you unless you give me some time. When is she going to see the doctor for her foot?"

"In monday, I guess." Jon said.

"Great, I'll take her to hospital if she doesn't have any other plan. I don't have her number yet. Can you ask her?"

"Aren't you suppose to be here on monday?"

Tyrion smiled and called: "Hey Samwell, is that ok for you if I change my next day off to monday?"

"Sure man, no worries. I'm shifting your scenes to tuesday, then." an overweighted, very adorable young man showed his thumbs as approval.

"Great, thanks man.", he smiled, turned to Jon and winked.

 _Such a dick..._ Jon thought.

"Alright, enough being a dick. I gotta go save some hostages of bank robbery.", Tyrion said laughing, like he read his mind.

"I know. I'm one of the hostages." Jon looked at his watch. It was 9:02 am. 3 shitty hours to meet Dany for the lunch. He tried to focus on acting as he walked with Tyrion.

 _"_ _Sansa, wake up Sansa." she heard her name was called. She knew the voice. "Tyrion? What are you.." she was silenced by a finger on her lips._

 _"_ _I'm here for you, Sansa. All for you." and he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't resist. Who was she to resist Tyrion Lannister? She started kissing him back. She was lucky that they were already in her bedroom because as the kiss deepened, she would've forgotten the way to bed. Tyrion climbed onto her and pin her down to the mattress and locked his fingers with hers. He started to kiss her neck. Sansa moaned. "Please" she could say. Tyrion removed one of his hands from hers and slowly moved it down to her legs. Sansa started shaking. He hadn't even really touched him but she felt she could have a heart attack. Sansa used her free hand to tug at Tyrion's shirt, indicated that she wanted it off. He smiled, slightly got off and remove the shirt. There was no way they could stay seperated longer than five seconds. After removing his own shirt, Tyrion made a move on hers. Sansa moaned once again when he kissed her breasts over the bra. "Tyrion..." She could feel his erection already, and she wanted him, all of him. She reached Tyrion's cock over his pants. Hearing him moaning was worth everything. "Do you want it inside you, Sansa?" he whispered her ear. "Yes, now, please..." Tyrion was saying something, but she couldn't hear it because she heard something else... Phone ringing?_

She woke up from that amazing dream because of a stupid phone call. Some stupid bank called her to offer credit cards, and in stead of having sex with Tyrion in her dreams, she had to come back to reality to reject them. _I swear I'll break this phone._ On the other hand, she was done sitting at home and imagining things. She needed a shower, then going out and removing these thought from her head. If she was going to say yes to Tyrion, he was to be his boss. She was gonna have to remain some distance. But before doing that, she could at least _enjoy_ her shower, right?

"Take her to Highgarden.", Jon was surprised by this unexpected suggestion.

"How do you know?", he asked unbeliveable.

"You know the copy guy, Varys?", Tyrion replied. "He has little birds everywhere. One of them must have heard her while talking about having lunch with the cutest guy of the show."

Jon was flattered. He rested one of his hands to the wall. "Yeah? She said that?" he couldn't help the stupid smirk on his face.

"Stop this. If you want her, you have to be cool. I know her kind of women. Listen to me, and take her to Highgarden. You have my number. Tell me how it was.", he tapped Jon's arms, since he couldn't reach his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wait

**Hey guys, thanks for the support. It's progressing faster, I promise :))**

"This place is amazing! So is the food. Thanks for bringing me here.", Dany said happily.

"I'm glad you liked it. Well, special place, for a special lady." _Wait, stop, you are coming a little bit strong._

"Oww, that's very sweet. Thank you. So, tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" _Ok, maybe not too strong._

"We are going to talk about me on another lunch. Now, we are here to talk about you. I really want to get to know you, Dany. Ketchup?"

"No thanks, I'm more like a mayonnaise person."

 _Yeap, there're gonna be second, third and thousands of lunchs and dinners,-and hopefully breakfasts- together._

"Well, I grew up in Minnesota, I'm 20, my mom was a model ( _Shocking!_ ), dad is a doctor. I studied archeology, but then I figured out that I'm more interested in living things, so I'm not doing my actualy job. An agency offered me some TV commercials, I got them, loved acting, and I'm here. Any question?"

"Only one. What did your parents feed you, so you grew up this hot?" She laughed, but he actually meant it.

"Errr, I don't know. Dragon eggs?" They laughed together. She was hot, she was aware of it, she was even making jokes about it, she prefered mayonnaise to ketchup. _I'm so gonna marry you._

"So, Jon, let me ask you a question."

"Yes! I mean, yes?" He was getting more stupid every second around her.

"This is gonna sound awkward, but, girls at the studio think you are a chick magnet. Have you slept with half of them already? Do I have to watch out for myself against them?"

"Chick what? I don't even know anyone but you and Tyrion yet? I don't think I need to meet another girl anyway." She smiled. _Good answer._

"I'm glad." she said playfully. "I'm good at competitions, but I'd rather not getting any."

Jon heard his hearbeats in his ears. He gulped hardly. "Noone has a chance against you."

"Now if you excuse me, I'll use the ladies room to freshen up".

Jon watched her go to restroom, and took out his phone to text Tyrion.

"You are the best wingman I have ever met! Thanks, Tyrion.", he wrote. He wasn't waiting for such a quick answer that says "Anytime, man. I'm glad you like the place. I'm done at studio for now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

They finished their lunch talking about where they live, what they like, dislike and unwillingly got back to work.

"Hey hon, how was your day?"

"I had an amazing day, Sansa. I met a girl. Correction, I met _the_ girl."

"Owww this sounds exciting." Sansa always got way too excited when Jon met a girl. This was one of these times too. "What's her name? What is she look like? Where is she from? What does she.."

"Ok ok wait, don't get too excited."

"How can I not get excited? Even you are excited. I have never seen you like this."

"Yeah, never mind. You can keep jumping, just be careful with the leg. Her name is Daenerys but her friends call her Dany. She is from Minnesota, very hot blonde, also sweet, and funny, and I crazy about her. We had dinner today and.."

"Let me guess, she likes mayonnaise?" she asked excitedly. This was one of the signs of universe for Jon. Marry a girl who hates ketchup and loves mayonnaise. This way, when they were having hamburger together, they could exchange the souces.

"YES! You know what, I can't stop thinking about her. I just can't."

"Ooooo-kay. We are gonna have a problem if she tries to steal away from me."

"Hey, you are stolen from me already, remember? 'Pwease Jon, I want to take the wisks, pwease..'" His lame imitation was interrupted buy a pillow.

"Shut up, I love you so much, you know that!"

"I know I know, I'm just kidding, and you, my lady, will always be my first priority." He bowed before her. "Now, I have news about you. You beloved Tyrion asked if you want to go to hospital with him."

"You are kidding!"

"Nope, he looks very interested in you, I can't deny that."

"Yes, of course I'd like to go with him! I'm gonna call him right now!"

"E-eeee, nope you aren't. I'm gonna tell him tomorrow. You'll see him in two days anyway. Can you wait?"

"Can I say no?"

"You can, or you say yes, and I give him your number so he can call you to set up the date and you wouldn't look so eager about it?"

"You are evil."

"You are my sister. I know things will happen between you two eventually, but I won't make him think that you are easy."

 _I was pretty easy in my dream, it wasn't that bad..._

"Ok, Jon, you win." she said after a deep breath. "I'll also tell him my decision about the job."

"Oh yes, that too.", Jon said, not thrilled at all. " You are always free to come back here, Sansa. This is your home."

"Thanks sweetie. Now tell me more about this Daenerys girl. Wine?"

"Yes please. I need to slow down my heart beat."

They stayed until late, talking about Dany, and the next day too, since Jon had a day off. Sansa could see the lights in Jon eyes. She was hoping not to be a problem between them. Sansa was also excited to meet this girl, wondering how Jon fell for her quickly.

"Wake up, princess.", Tyrion kissed his daughter on her forehead. She smelled like the first they she was born. Tyrion knew even though she was 50, she was gonna smell the same to him.

"Good morning, daddy." Shireen woke up to a great sunday morning, because she was going to have breakfast with her father. She usually had her breakfast with some nannies or grandparents sometimes.

"Our breakfast is ready. Do you recognize the smell?" Tyrion smiled.

"Pancakes! Yaaaaay!" she threw herself to Tyrion's arms. He kissed her hair. "Come on, let do downstairs."

Tyrion was working afternoon that day, and tomorrow he had a day off. Luckily, his parents were gonna be there soon. They were going to be around for a week, so he had no worries about looking for a nanny or day care.

He place Shireen to her seat before he serve her pancakes. Actually he was gonna talk about Sansa, but she hadn't called since their last talk, and he was pretty sure that she was gonna say no so he decided not to talk. It was disappointing, because he wanted her to be around, so much. Ringing phone woke him up from these thoughts. "You start, my love, daddy will be back in a minute".

"Jon? Hey."

"Hey man, am I waking you up?"

"No, I'm having breakfast with my daughter. What's up?"

"Well, Sansa said she would like to go to hospital with you tomorrow. I'm going to send you her number so you two can contact, ok?"

"Alright, if she is there I'd like to speak with her as well."

"She is shower now, but if you have a message I can tell her."

"Not much of a message, actually. I was just wondering if I should talk to Shireen about Sansa. You know, babysitting thing? I'm planning on talking about it, but I haven't heard from her since that day I offered. Should I get the message from this silence?" He couldn't help but imagine her with wet hair, like the day he saw him at Jon's place.

"No worries, man. I don't know her final decision, but I believe you should talk to Shireen. What if she doesn't want Sansa to babysit her?"

"This is a possibility, but I don't think that's going to happen. Anyway man, see you on Tuesday."

"Bye Tyrion."

"Daddy! Can I have more pancakes please?"

"Of course, love." he rushed to the kitchen. "Listen, little one.", he said while adding more pancakes to her plate. "We need to talk."

"Was I being bad?" she looked so innocently that Tyrion had to stop eating and sit next chair to hers.

"No no sweetie, you are a wonderful little girl. What I want to talk about is, I'm planning on getting you a new nanny."

"Okay", she said with a shrug. She was used to new nannies.

"This one might be someone you know." he said slowly. It must have got her attention, because she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Do you remember Sansa? The lady who helped you with that unfortunate day? Red hair, blue eyes? You called her angel?"

"Yes! Is she coming?"

"It is not certain yet, sweetie. I asked her, and she is going to think about it. If she says yes, she is going to live here with us. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Sansa is a very nice lady. Can she please stay with us daddy? Please!"

 _This went well, also terrifying. What if Sansa says no?_

"I hope she stays, bunny." _For you, and for me,_ he thought. "Hey, someone is at the door. Let's see who is that." They made their way to the door and Tyrion watched Shireen opening it. "Grandmaaaa!"

"Hey sweetie!" Joanna lifted her granddaughter up and kissed all over her face. Shireen took it happily and hugged her with her little arms. "Where's grandpa?". This question made both Tyrion and Joanna laugh. Shireen loved grandma so much, for sure, but everybody knew that she looooooved grandpa. "Hi kiddos." Tywin Lannister camed with a huge smile. "Where's my little granddaughter? Ohh it can't be you. She wasn't this big!", he opened his arms as Shireen threw herself on him from grandma's arms. She giggled, "It's me grandpa.". Tyrion gave his mom a quick kiss and hugged his father. "Come on in, guys. We were having breakfast. I wasn't expecting you this early. Are you hungry?"

They walked inside the house. Tyrion helped his parents to carry the bags. After that, Tyrion was planning on doing the breakfast dishes. Maid wasn't gonna be around for another hour, and he didn't like to leave foods around. When he started to clean the table, his mom came to help. It was a matter of time, of course because he knew Joanna would like to talk to him. Shireen was playing with Tywin, so it was a perfect time. "So, tell me about this babysitter, son." she asked curiously.

"There's not much to tell, I'm not even sure she's gonna say yes, mom." he almost pouted.

"Of course she's. Has anyone ever said no to you, Tyrion?"

"No, not much. Some just said yes out of pity, you know. 'Don't hurt the dwarf'. Some did it just for money, but this one, I guess she'll say no, mom. She is a very different girl. She saved Shireen's life, risking her own. Although I told her she was gonna be paid well, she had worries. Not even about herself, about Shireen. I have never met anyone like her in my life." and now, he was staring at one point and Joanna could swear he smiled.

"Tyrion, are you sure you want her here just for Shireen?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just asking."

"Yes, mom, I want her here for Shireen."

" Ok."

"What is that now?"

"What? I said ok."

"Hey guys, we're thirsty." Tywin walked in.

"I'll get her some water, dad. You can get whatever you want from the fridge."

"Ok son."

Tyrion got a message on his phone.

 _Hey dude, here's Sansa's phone number. Enjoy..._

"Excuse me".

As Tyrion left kitchen dialing a number with an exciting face, Tywin slowly turned to his wife and gave her a questioning look.

"Hopefully it's not another Tysha incident." she smiled sadly.

Tyrion almost ran upstairs while dialing. Finally he reached to his bedroom.

"Sansa hey! It's Tyrion."

Sansa was trying to hide the excitement, but it was hard.

"H-Hey, Tyrion. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Listen, I talked to Jon and he told me that you agreed to go to hospital with me. What is the time of your appointment?"

"It's on 1:00 PM. Does that work for you? "

"Yes of course. I'm off tomorrow. So, I'll come and pick you up at 12:00, ok?"

"Yeah sounds cool."

"See you soon."

"Can't wait."

Tyrion got out of the room and shout downstairs. "Ok guys, you enjoy your day, I gotta go to work now." It was a bit early, but he knew Joanna wouldn't leave him alone until she learnes more about Sansa. Work had never been that long for him. It seemed like time had parked somewhere and refused moving. All he wanted was going home in the evening, sleep, and seeing Sansa. Ohh, he was also hoping she would say yes.


	7. Chapter 7: The Answer

Tyrion woke up to the smell of omelette that his mother made. He had missed someone to make breakfast for him. When he went downstairs, Shireen was playing Tywin, and Joanna was in the kitchen. "Morning guys." he was nervous for some reason.

"Morning, son. Come, the breakfast is almost ready."

"Shireen, won't you give a kiss to your old man?"

Shireen stopped playing and wrapped her little arms around Tyrion's neck. "Morning daddy." She kissed his nose. He was feeling better now. It was around 10:00 am and he had less than 2 hours to pick Sansa up. He could barely eat.

"Daddy?"

"Yes bunny?"

"When is Sansa coming?"

"I don't know, my love. Hoping to get an answer from her today."

"Grandpa, do you know Sansa?"

"Not yet sweetie, is she a nice person?"

"She is the best. She saved my life."

"She did?" Tywin raised and eyebrow and looked at Tyrion.

"Long story, dad. I'll tell you when I have time. Now, I need to go prepared, ok? Thanks for the omelette, mom."

He rushed to his bathroom, took a shower, wore his lucky shirt, kissed Joanna and Shireen, and left to Sansa's house.

"Sansa calm the hell down, he'll just take you to hospital. It's not a date!."

"I know it's not a date, I just want to look nice. I'm calm, by the way."

"Ok, simple question. Have you shaved your legs?"

"No."

"Sansaaa?"

"Ok fine, yes I have, but it's not for him. It's for me."

"Yeah sure, and I was born yesterday."

"Shut up! I like him, and you know it."

"Sansa, I'm just trying to protect you. You are losing it, ok? I can see it. I'm worried, and truly freaked out by you get hurt. Do you even know if you really like him or this is just an obsession?"

"I'm not obsessed with him, Jon. I'm not that crazy. I really like him, and if he likes me, I'll give it a shot. If he doesn't, he'll only be my boss. I thought you would be supportive."

"I'm supportive. I swear I am. Ok, I'm sorry I'm behaving horribly. It's just because, you barely know him, it can be something big, and I can't see what will happen in the end."

"Noone can see the end unless they dare to live it."

"You are right. You are absolutely right. Come on, let's pick you something nice to wear."

"I don't want you to worry about me anymore, Jon. You have a lot in your plate right now. Your career, this Dany girl, I want to be the good thing in your life."

"You are always the best thing in my life, Sansa. Never forget that." He carressed her cheek.

"Anyway, I think you should wear something casual, but nice. You don't want to look pushy. Do you still have those white skirt? The tight one?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's casual and sexy enough to make him drool, aaaaaaaaand this top?" He took a dark blue blouse from her wardrobe. "Go on, try these on."

Sansa did as she was told. She looked nice. Better when she made ponytail, but blue was too dark, so she was going to change either top or skirt. "Use the top.", Jon suggested. "Let me see, maybe this one instead of the skirt?" He pointed at another skirt with flowers on it. It was colourful and shade of blue was matching with her top. It wasn't tight, but it was cute.

"Exactly. That's it. Jon you are a genius. Now, I need shoes and purse."

"Yeah you lost me there. Women become monsters when it comes to shoes."

"Ok, you had enough girly times today. Why don't you call Dany?"

"Well, I don't know..."

"What?"

"I don't want to give her the wrong idea. She is really special to me, and I want to make things right."

"Jon, if you have nothing but the right idea, there's no way you can give the wrong idea."

"Even if I call her, what am I gonna say?"

"Alright, baby steps. Text her. Just say 'Hi.'"

"Umm, is this a good idea?"

"It is a great idea. You are desperate to date this girl. Make a move. If she is a hottie as you say, she will wait for you to ask."

"You are a hottie, if you can, you're going to tie Tyrion up to bed." he smirked.

"Well..." Sansa gave a naughty smile.

"Stop picturing him tied up to bed!" Jon laughed.

"You started it. Anyway. We both have things to do. I have a make up to do, you have girl to ask out. You are taking her to dinner tonight. Haven't you texted her yet? Where's your phone?"

Sansa grabbed his phone and texted. _Hi Dany, are you awake?_

"Now I have to start my make up."

"Ok, do it, but not too much. Deal?"

"Yes, deal. And, I'll wear my yellow shoes since it has the color on skirt, take my black purse. Good?"

"Great. Hey, she texted!"

 _Morning. Still in bed. What's up?_

"Go ahead." Sansa encouraged him. "Ask if she has plans for tonight."

 _I was wondering if you have any plans for tonight. I learned another nice place if you would like to try with me._

Sansa smiled. Jon was way too excited about this girl. She had seen Jon in love once. This Ygritte girl. She was ok in the beginning, but then she had started to treat him horribly. She was always complaining about how Jon didn't know anything about anything, got jealous of his friends, Sansa herself included, and ended up leaving the town with another man, which almost killed Jon. He was hurt, started to drink and slept with bunch of meaningless women to get over it. This time, it was different. Jon Snow she knew would have been slept with everything in sight by now, but this girl made him stop in like 2 days.

 _I don't have any plans. What are we having?_

They heard the doorbell. "It must be Tyrion. You get ready, I'll let him in and talk." Jon rushed to door to welcomed Tyrion.

"Hey man, come on in."

"Hey Jon, you look super dynamic today."

"I... I had a good sleep." he looked away.

"Sansa will be ready soon. Eeer, Highgarden was a great place. Thank you again, man."

"Anytime, my friend."

"I was wondering if you know another good place for dinner."

"Ohh, this is why you are like this. Is it for blonde?"

"Kinda. I'll be at studio at 1:00 pm to 5:00 pm, and I want to plan something nice for her."

"Ok then. You remember Robert Baratheon? I stopped by his restaurant for a drink a few days ago. Perfect food, romantic place. He owns there with his little brother, Renly. The more we talked, it turned out Highgarden's owner Margaery Tyrell was married to Renly years ago. I learned that they actually started Storm's End together. But then they broke up and she started her own place. They are still good friends, though."

"You went there for a drink, and you couldn't skip the gossip part?"

"Well, that's me. I drink, and I know things."

"Well said, Tyrion."

 _Well, haven't tried the place yet, but the place's name is Storm's End. Sounds interesting. I'll be at the studio in an hour. We can talk about the details then._

"Hey guys." When Sansa walked out of her bedroom, Jon felt the atmosphere changed. He saw how Tyrion and Sansa looked at each other. He didn't know much about Tyrion, but he studied Sansa his all life and that look, was silently screaming her real feelings for Tyrion, and Tyrion was looking at her like he had never seen anything that pretty before.

"H-Hi Sansa, are you ready?"

"Yes. We can go." Tyrion stood up to leave. Tyrion was walking in front of them so Sansa and Jon smirked at each other without him noticing.

"So, do you have plans today?" he asked curiously on the way. He had Jon before, and now, he had to get into her head. They needed to spend time together.

"Not really. I didn't have any chance to make plans since I spent my time at home." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for that, and can't thank you enough. Since we are both available today, wanna grab a bite with me?"

 _Oh my God... Yes yes yes yes yes!_ "Yes" she said, "I would love that. Is Shireen gonna be there?"

"Nope, just us. Shireen is spending time with grandma and grandpa today. She is very busy." he laughed.

"I'm so happy she is ok. She was really scared that day. Poor thing."

"Oh she was scared, but Shireen is generally a happy kid. Gets over things with a little help, not naughty, clever, sweet and full of love." _Please take the job._

"I can tell. She is the most beautiful child I have ever seen."

They got off the car while the driver looked for a parking spot. In 10 minutes, Sansa was free of her bandages, ready to jump (on Tyrion, mainly) and waiting for the perfect time to say yes to his offer.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I'm up for anything."

"Umm, ok, I had suggested this place, Highgarden to Jon and he loved it. It's a great place and it's been long since the last time I've been there. Let's go there."

The moment they stepped into the Highgarden-which was a magical place by the way- waiters and waitresses almost competed with each other serve them. In a minute, they were placed at the best spot of restaurant, and probably the most beautiful staff was there to serve them.

"Tyrion, hey! We missed you here." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Margaery! Yeah I have been very busy, but I couldn't resist starve any longer. Meet Sansa, she's new in Los Angeles."

"I'm glad to meet you, Margaery."

"Likewise. If you are new, I can show you around. You have come to the most beautiful city in the world." She smiled warmly.

"I would love that. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll back in like 5 minutes to take your orders."

She turned her back and left. After a nervous silence between them, Tyrion couldn't hold it any longer.

"Ok, Sansa. I need an answer anymore. If you aren't coming, I have to start look for another babysitter. You haven't contacted with me since the day we talked about it. Is it no? Because if it is, I need to know." _Say yes, Sansa. Say yes._

"Well, Tyrion, I didn't call you, because I was trying to make sure it is a good idea. Now I'm sure it is. I like Shireen and you... are a good man. Your place is closer to school than Jon's. I believe we can build up this complete trust at each other in time. So yes, I guess we should give it a try."


	8. Chapter 8 First Steps of the New Life

"Sansa you are serious, aren't you? Are you coming? Really?"

"Of course I'm serious." She suddenly realize such an emotional man he was. What was he thinking? Of course she was gonna say yes. "Why did you think I'd say no? You came up with a nice offer."

 _Stop treating her like she said yes for a date, dumbass._ "Urgh, I don't know. Every single day I didn't get any call from you, I have become more pessimistic, I guess. I'm so happy that you'll take care of my daughter. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

For a second he felt like he was using Shireen to keep Sansa closer, but it was nothing like that. He really trusted Sansa. He had never trusted anyone in 2 days, but she gained his trust somehow. Actually, hiring her probably meant that they had to be professionals now. No matter how much he wanted to hold her right now, he wasn't going to do that.

"Ready to order?" Margaery came with her ordering device.

"Sorry, we didn't since we talked all the time." Tyrion smirked as Sansa blushed. She looked even cuter when she blushed.

"Oh, he never stops talking." she said to Sansa with a huge smile.

"Don't hang out with her, Sansa. She knows way too much about me." Girls both laughed at that. _How am I gonna stop falling for her?_

"Ok, so this is what we're gonna do. We're here for a celebration, Margaery. You drink red wine, Sansa? We want the best one. About the food, I trust your taste. Just feed us."

"However you want. Are you allergic to anything, Sansa?"

"No, but I don't like eggs. So, I'm open to anything egg-free. By the way, please don't open a big bottle. I can't drink much and it would deeply hurt me to see some good wine wasted."

"Oh my dear..." Margaery smiled half amused, half surprised. "I'll be back with your orders."

"Ok what did she mean?"

"She meant I drink. I drink and drink and drink, but never get drunk. So don't worry about the bottle."

"F-Fine." _Yes, go ahead. Act like a teen and worry about stupid bottles._

The wine came first and he raised his glass to make a toast. _God he looks sexy with drinks._ "To you, Sansa. Your bravery, your health, your love for my child, beauty and so many other things I haven't discovered about you yet."

"Thank you, Tyrion. I also would like add a few things. You are a protective, generous person with a big heart, and sincerely hope I can be worthy of your trust."

"Cheers."

"Cheers." They enjoyed their wine and delicious food while chatting about this and that. Sansa told him about her parents, and Tyrion tried to talk about something she doesn't know about his life.

"So, you are a stalker?" Tyrion smirked.

"Maybe? Is it so bad?" Sansa asked laughing.

"Not really. If you are to babysit my daughter, it is probably a good thing that you know about me."

"I'm sure you have a lot I don't know, Tyrion. We'll just have to dig it a little harder."

They were about to finish their food, but they both silently wanted to spend more time together.

"Eeeeer, wanna come to my place? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. She asked me about to this morning actually."

"Really?"

"She really wanted to see you around." _Me too, of course..._

"I guess it would be nice to say hi." They were on the way once more.

 _Luckily I can't drive. I could've pulled the car over and pressed on her lips right now._

"So, Sansa, when do you plan to move in?"

"I don't know. Do you have any date in your mind?"

"Actually I was hoping to see you at home before my parents leave. They always want to see when I get a new babysitter at home. You have no idea how much they love her."

"I can't blame them. How about 3 days from now?"

"Sounds good."

Once again, they were silent. They had so much to talk about, but the words are drying out between them. This sexual tension was killing Sansa.

 _What if I see him naked? Oh God, what if HE sees me naked and doesn't like it? He is my boss now and he would truly freak out if he could read my mind right now. This was a horrible, horrible idea. Jon was right. Oh God..._

They arrived at the Lannister house and Tyrion slowly stepped in. "Hello guys! Shireen, you have a guest here bunny." _Bunny? I like it._

Shireen slowly walked towards the door and screamed when she saw her. "SANSAAAA!" Sansa immediately got on her knees to hug Shireen. She kissed top of her head and took her hands. "Hi honey, how are you?"

"I'm good. Are you staying?" Sansa knew she was gonna love this child as her own. Was that a good thing? She didn't know.

"I came to say hi, but I'll be here in 3 days. Can't wait to spend more time with you." She kissed Shireen's hands.

"I'm happy too." Shireen giggled. "Come, meet grandma and grandpa."

"I'm Joanna, this is my husband Tywin. We heard so much about you, Sansa. Shireen couldn't stop mentioning how beautiful you are. Turns out she was right." They shaked hands.

"Ohh, thanks Mrs. Lannister. You are incredibly beautiful yourself. It's an honor to meet you."

"Come Sansa, we were just about to have some lemon cake."

"Ohh, it's my favorite. Let me help you with plates, Mr. Lannister."

"Please, call me Tywin."

 _She likes lemon cake. Remember that when you propose to her. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!_

They enjoyed their cakes and coffees together. During the chat, Tyrion observed Shireen, mainly. He had never seen her that happy. Since they divorced when she was a baby, Shireen had never seen her parents at the same table. Then he looked at his parents. They went nuts about her. Sansa had this ability to get people to love her. _What would our children look like? Stop this Tyrion. She's too young for you and she actually works for you. One day, she'll leave. Get used to it._

Before they know it, it was 8:00 pm. They had dinner and again, it was 10:00 pm already so Shireen went to bed. Tyrion had let her stay up a little late since Sansa was there. After giving everyone a good night kiss, she went upstairs with Joanna. Sansa had decided to leave a little earlier, but she couldn't make it before 1:30 am. "I probably should go now. Can't wait to move in. See you soon. Thanks for everything."

"I'll go with Sansa, mom, don't wait up."

"Oh that's fine I can get a cab, Tyrion."

"Nope, I want to make sure you arrive safe."

"Ummmm thanks." she slightly blushed.

After saying good night to everyone, they got in the car. They were so into each other and sitting on the back seats together in the middle of the night wasn't helping. Luckily, they could make it the home without touching each other.

"See you in a few days, Tyrion. Thanks for this lovely day."

"I can't wait. You can text me anytime for anything. Good night." It was the awkward part. Sansa didn't know if she should've kissed him on his cheek. Before she could decide, Tyrion pulled her closer. For a second, she thought their first kiss was coming, but Tyrion gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Sansa." The kiss was supposed to be innocent, but something not innocent at all was happening in her pants.

Sansa walked into the house with thought of feeling his lips on her burning cheek. The moment was interrupted by a blonde girl who was wearing Jon's t-shirt only.

"Hey. You must be Sansa."


	9. Chapter 9: 3 Days

"Ohh hey. I'm sorry I should've called Jon first. Yes I'm Sansa, and hopefully you are Daenerys?"

"I am. Just call me Dany. Nice to meet you. I got up to get some water."

"Sansa? Wow it's almost 2:00 am. Sorry I lost track of time" Jon got out of his bedroom with a half proud, half worried face. "Where have you been?"

"Well, I hang out with him and his family. We stayed up late. I would say sorry to worry you, but I guess I'll pass." Sansa smirked.

"You spent whole day with a man and his family? Congratulations, you are married." Dany laughed.

"I think I like you, Dany.", Sansa replied. "We should have breakfast together tomorrow."

"Argh, I don't really want to bother..."

"You should stay." Jon insisted. "I make the best pancakes. You would love it."

"Alright then. I guess, I'll see you in the morning, Sansa."

"Good. I'll let you kids do.. whatever you have been doing so far.", Sansa winked at Jon and walked to her bedroom.

It was a great day. She had imagined being with him so many times, but she never thought it could be real. He was so handsome. He knew how to approach to a woman, and although she knew he was her boss, she couldn't help the attraction. She believed his parents loved her, and she actually loved them. Shireen? Oh she was so cute that Sansa wished she gave birth to her. And at the end of the night, that kiss... Her cheek was still burning. How could he turn her on with a kiss that is supposed to be innocent? She usually couldn't sleep with a mind full of thoughts, but these thoughts actually helped her sleep peacefully.

"Why aren't you off to sleep?" Tyrion asked Joanna.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what, exactly?" _You know the answer..._

"You are a grown up, so it's not my place to give you advise unless you ask me to, but I saw how you looked at Sansa, sweetie."

"It's ridiculous, mom."

"You know I'm right. Tyrion, We all like Sansa. She seems like a nice girl and she is getting along with Shireen very well, but honey, don't you think she's a little..."

"Young?"

"Yeah. I mean, not just young. She looks very innocent and naive. You have never been with any woman like her."

"What do you mean? I hired her to take care of my child."

"We both know this is not the only reason, Tyrion. We are just worried about you. We don't want things to end up like Tysha."

"Mom, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about." _I have a lot..._

"Tyrion, look me in the eye, and tell me you have no affection for her."

He tried, but Joanna was the only person who didn't buy his lies.

"Does it have to be so bad, mom? I mean, I know she is young, and probably gonna end up with a handsome young man from school. But what if it works out well? I kinda sense she is attracted to me too."

"She is a young girl. Women at her age sometimes don't know how they feel. Things can be confusing for them."

"You have seen Sansa. She is very mature for her age."

"Well, I have, but she also has a pure heart..." _It would deeply hurt me to see some good wine wasted..._ "... and what if you are wrong? It can hurt you both bad, and worse for Shireen."

"What if I'm right?" Tyrion shook his head in disbelief. This discussion was pointless. He knew she was right.

"Alright mom, you won. I'll keep her away from me. I'll try. Shireen is my world. I can't take the risk of hurting her. But if Sansa makes a move, I won't reject her."

"That's all I'm asking. Just make sure about her feelings first." She touched his son's shoulder. Life has been cruel to him since he was born. He was a dwarf, could make it as an actor, luckily, but ended up with a horrible, horrible divorce. Now he was ok, living with his daughter, making good money, and she didn't want his life to flip upside down.

"Thanks, mom." he kissed her and walked upstairs. He had an amazing day. Why in the world did she have to ruin it? He was about to sleep with a sad mood, but his phone buzzed.

 _Thanks for the amazing day._

Dark cloudes just faded away. What if he was right? What if she was feeling the same way he was feeling?

T: _There're more to come, Sansa. Looking forward to you come live here._

S: _I'm looking forward to that, too_ _J_

T: _I hope you like it here. I'll do my best._

S: _You don't have to try hard for that, Tyrion. Just be around._

Ok this, was absolutely flirty. She was flirting with him and she was good at it.

T: _I will be. I promise you._

He could almost see her blushing. She was shy about simple compliments. He was wondering how shy she was in bed. _Oh my God, I don't know how to get this thought out of my mind._

S: _I have to go to sleep now so 3 days can pass quickly. Sweet dreams, Tyrion._

T: _Good night, Sansa. Sweet dreams._

Finally, he had a good reason for a peaceful sleep.

"So, Dany, you are an actress. Do we know you from anywhere?" Sansa asked in the morning.

"I doubt it. I'm new at this but got in a little part in a stupid zombie movie, 'We are not Dead'" Played a zombie starving for brain for like 5 seconds."

"I bet you were the prettiest zombie around." Jon placed a kiss to her lips, then he took a look at newspaper. "Oh boy..."

"What is it?" girls both asked.

Jon kept reading silently while his face got serious. "You are not gonna like it." He gave the newspaper to Sansa. There was a photo of Tyrion and Sansa at Highgarden.

 _We finally figured out why he looked younger! Tyrion Lannister has been caught to cameras while having lunch with a young, beautiful lady. Her name is mysterious yet, but there are rumors about her saving Lannister's daughter from an accident. Obviously he couldn't just say thanks. The couple looked very happy together and so caught up in the moment that they didn't even see the cameras. Tyrion Lannister is known for his possessive personality and hadn't been in a serious relationship for really long time. We say, it was the matter of time, now._

"Ohhh crap! I can't believe this! What am I gonna do now? Jon, what am I gonna do?"

"Look. I know it looks bad, but magazines do that all the time, and Tyrion knows that. I'm sure you'll be ok. How did things go with him, by the way?" Jon looked relaxed after the first reaction.

"How did what go?" Dany asked with excitement. But Sansa had no intention to give her any clue about her true feelings. It was the first time she saw Dany, after all.

"He offered me a babysitting job for his daughter, and I said yes to him yesterday. I'm moving out in 3 days." The last sentence caused a silence around the table. As much as he was happy for her, Jon wasn't thrilled to see Sansa leave.

"Well, congrats, San. But don't think you are moving out. Your house is here and you are free to come back anytime you want. This is your house, sis."

"I know hon. It's killing me to leave you here, but it turns out you aren't completely alone, so I know you'll be ok." She smiled at Dany.

"I will be. So, we are going to work in an hour. What are your plans for today?"

"I'll sleep for two and a half days, and pack in the last 12 hours."

"Good!" Jon giving her thumbs up.

Sansa had left her phone to charge its battery during whole morning. When she checked it, she saw the message that made her smile. It was from Tyrion. He had sent her a screenshot from his phone with date of 3 days later, and texted: _You are late?_ _J_

She couldn't know what to reply for a second. He obviously hadn't seen the newspaper. _I must have taken too much pills. I was planning on sleeping for only 2 days._

Tyrion was having a big trouble with concentrating to act at the studio. He had promised his mom to keep some distance, but it was way too hard with such an attraction between two people. Plus, this was only texting. He was definitely not gonna make a move on her.

T: _If you want, I can help you pack, so you can come faster._

S: _Thanks, I wish I could, but Jon isn't taking it very well. I don't want him to feel abandoned._

T: _Is he upset with you?_

S: _Nope, but we always had been together, you know. We both cried our eyes out the first time he moved here. He is the main reason I came to L.A in the first place._

T: _I will thank him for that when he arrived lol_

S: _lol_

 _Umm.. Tyrion?_

T: _Yes?_

S: _Have you seen the newspaper?_

T: _I have. I didn't care. You should do the same._

"Oh.. Great.." she thought. "He didn't care to be announced as lovers. I'm just one of many anyway..."

S: _I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't either. Cool, then._

T: _Cool. For your information, noone would believe the news. You are way out of my league lol_

S: _lol I thought you knew things. Have you ever heard the object... what was it called.. a mirror?_

T: _I have one at home but it is too high for me lol_

S: _I'll put it down for you when I get there_ J

T: _Don't. I don't like seeing me lol_

S: _You have no idea what you are missing._

T: _If you get on your knees, I can see myself through your eyes?_

"If I get on my knees, things get out of control.", she wanted to say. Well, if she wouldn't pull herself together she was gonna tell him she loved him. She was so gonna hate herself for this message:

S: _lol You are the boss_.

"I just saw Tyrion smiling at a message on his phone. Do you think it was from Sansa?" Dany asked.

" You always sense things, don't you?" Jon smirked. "Ok, but you can't talk about it. Sansa has been crazy about him since she was a teen, and when she finally met him in person, this childish feelings became something serious. I warned her about this could end very bad, but it seems like Tyrion likes her as well. And honestly, I'm kinda wondering how it will go."

"Me too, I guess." Dany laughed. "I wonder about us, too." she placed her arms at Jon's chest.

"I don't." Jon replied. "I already know we are amazing." They kissed while a few jealous girls were watching.

 _You are the boss? What does she mean? Yesterday she was truly flirting with me and today she says I'm the boss? She is giving some mixed signals..._

Tyrion remembered what his mom said: _Women at her age sometimes don't know how they feel. Things can be confusing for them._

 _Don't confuse me Sansa, I'm begging you._

Days passed really slow, but it was working out for everyone at some point. Jon and Dany were getting better at their relationship, which was distracting Jon a little. It was good for Sansa because Jon didn't seem that sad anymore. The more she knew Dany, the more she liked her. Shireen was waiting for Sansa excitedly. She helped her grandma decorate Sansa's room. Tywin and Joanna were slightly worried about how much Shireen (and possibly Tyrion) loved her, but they had nothing to except being supportive. Tyrion and Sansa hadn't spoken for the last two days since this "boss" talk. It was good for him to supress his emotions a bit. Same for Sansa. They both knew it was gonna be hard to stay away while they were boss and employee. The last day, Sansa packed. She didn't have much to pack anyway. Clothes, shoes, purses, some cosmetics and other stuff. Since Tyrion's driver was gonna take her, it was time for her to contact with Tyrion. She took a photo of her case and sent it to Tyrion. His reply didn't please her at all, but maybe it was better for both of them.

 _Podrick will be there at 3:00 pm. Does that work for you?_

 _Yes, it does._

The next day, Jon was free afternoon. He directly came home to say goodbye to Sansa. He carried her case to door. They had one last coffee together. "You can come back anytime you want, San. I won't touch a thing in your room. It is YOUR room. If you feel things going down with Tyrion, there's nothing that chains you there. And promise you won't hide anything from me."

"You know I won't, Jon, and thank you for being always supportive. You know how it means to me."

"I was an ass sometimes."

"You were a sweet ass." she pulled him for a hug. Jon grabbed her cheeks and raised her head.

"Remember, you just said yes because you wanted to. You don't need that job." he kissed her nose.

Podrick came at right 3:00 pm as Tyrion said. He took her case, and Sansa left with him for her new life...


	10. Chapter 10: Connection

"SURPRISEEE!" Sansa froze at the sight of living room. It was decorated with baloons and other party stuff, and Tyrion was there, all smiling at her, like he never sent her that cold message. He took a step closer. "Welcome home, Sansa." Margaery was there, and Tyrion's parents, even Dany. Shireen was there, wearing a purple dress, she threw herself to Sansa's arm. Sansa hugged her tight. She still smelled like a baby. Sansa kissed the top of her head. "Hey sweetie. I've missed you so much." It wasn't lie. She turned to door when the bell rang, and saw Jon was standing at the door. "Miss me?" He walked in slowly and wrapped his arm to Sansa's shoulders. Everyone said hi to her and party started. It wasn't a big one, but everyone she tought friends and family was there. After a while, Tyrion got a chance to catch her alone. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yes I am, thank you very much. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted you to have a good start for everything. I want you to know one thing. You can talk to me about anything. When you have a problem, when you are happy, sad, anything. I may have hired you, but I want you to see here as your home."

"This is very sweet. As long as you want me around, I'll feel like home, Tyrion." _You are my home... This is gonna be so hard when you are this cute._

It was getting late and Shireen was supposed to sleep. She asked Sansa to take her to bed, and Sansa didn't say a word, took her hand and walked upstairs. She had her wear her pijamas, kissed her goodnight and walked down back. People started to leave one by one. Tyrion's parents went to sleep, so there were only Tyrion, Sansa, Jon and Dany. "Jon do you have a second?". Tyrion moved to leave the room, but Sansa didn't want him to walk out because they were there. "Dany, let me get you some wine." They walked into the kitchen. "Wow." Dany said. "What?"

"Sansa, I know you are a nice girl, but you are about to become a dirty babysitter."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, the sexual tension between you two? It was so obvious. I could smell love in there!"

"This is not gonna happen. He is my boss, Dany. You know that."

"I know. As much as I know you are in love with each other."

"I guess you had enough wine. Are you sure you want to drink more?"

"You asked it, I didn't say no. So, cheers!"

When the girls were disappeared, Jon looked at Tyrion suspiciously. "What can I do for you, Tyrion?"

"You tell me what I can do for you. I know you're not taking this so well, Jon, but I promise you. I'm a nice guy. I will never let her get hurt. Not under my sight. You are free to visit us whenever you want, ok? I give you my word. I'm known for paying my depts, always, and I'll prove that to you."

"Thank you, Tyrion. The more I know you, the more I trust you. I sincerely hope this will work out."

They finished their drinks together as the girl come back.

"Baby, I think we should leave." Dany said.

Tyrion and Sansa said goodbye to them, and finally, three of them were in the room: Sansa, Tyrion and the weird silence.

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Let me show you your bedroom. Shireen helped mom decorate it. Still, you are free to redecorate it anytime you want."

Shireen's room was between hers and Tyrions.

"I loved it. Thank you again for offering me this job, Tyrion." She leaned to his eye size. "Thank you."

"Wow." he whispered. "Your eyes are so blue."

It had been a week since Sansa moved in. She was talking to Jon everyday on the phone, she was hanging out with Dany and Margaery time to time. It was nice for Shireen as well. One thing was odd, though. Tyrion and Sansa was trying to stay away. It was kinda painful for both of them, and they had no idea. This was about to get more weird.

One night, they woke up with Shireen crying. Sansa flied out of her bedroom first to Shireen's room.

"Shireen, what happened?" The girl was crying. "Baby, what is it? Talk to me. You had a bad dream?" She nodded. Sansa took her into her arms and soothed her. She was walking around the room with Shireen in her arms, caressing her back. "It's ok, my love, it is over. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. I'm here to protect you. Daddy is here to protect you. Shhh." Her cries turned into little sobbings and she fell asleep in her arms. Sansa put her into bed, kissed her, and turned towards the door to leave. Tyrion was there, watching them. His expression was somewhere between admiration and lust, which was the time she recognize she was almost naked. She had nothing but a small top and really small shorts on. Tyrion cleared his throat. "I couldn't help by look... at how you handled Shireen.. Good job." He rushed into his room and closed the door. "I need a date."

The next morning, they had breakfast together. Tyrion was still a little shocked by Sansa's body. He decided to end it. He had no chance with her, but any woman who was after his money or popularity would worship him. Sansa never cared about any of these, which was the reason he loved her. He went to work. It went dark outside, even Shireen went to bad, but Tyrion hadn't showed up. Sansa decided to call him. Surprisingly, a woman with a strange accent replied her. "Hello?"

"Umm.. Hi, can I talk to Tyrion, please?"

"He is sleeping." _Oh well..._

"Oh, alright then. Sorry to bother you. Good night."

Sansa threw the phone to her bed. Tyrion spent the evening with another woman and he was sleeping at her place.

"Who was that?" Tyrion asked with a sleepy voice.

"It was some girl called Sansa. I didn't want to wake you up, my lion."

"That's fine, Shae. Let's go to sleep."

Sex he had with Shae was beyond meaningless. She was hot, really hot, and she knew what to do in bed. It was all he needed that night. Get Sansa's sight out of his mind, but it didn't work out at all. Shae was a really expensive whore. They slept together for a couple of times. This time, he asked for a girlfriend experience, hoping that helped, but it didn't.

The next morning, Tyrion came back to home in shame. He had left his little girl at home because of his stupid cock. Sansa welcomed him with a poker face. She had told Shireen that Tyrion was gonna work all night so she was happy to see him.

"Are you hungry, Tyrion?" Sansa asked with a dry voice.

"Not really. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Today your parents are coming to take Shireen for weekend."

"I know. If you want, you can have 2 days off."

"It would be good. Thank you." She needed to spend time with Jon and other friends, and definitely didn't want to see Tyrion, although she had no right to get mad.

Tyrion nodded, and walked to his bedroom. He hated himself. He couldn't even look at Shireen or Sansa. Tyrion had slept with whores or one nights stands many times. He had needs, after all, had no regret about that. This time, he felt he betrayed his family, his Sansa. But he had no other choice than banging some random women, since he couldn't have her. He was gonna keep doing that, until she was completely out of his system.

Sansa left shortly after Shireen left. Tyrion was alone. He slowly walked into Sansa's room. Sat on her bed, smelled the pillow. Her shampoo smelled like mint. Than he opened a drawer next to her bed. There were her underwears in it. He pulled a black bra out, imagine how it would look like on Sansa. Which was a stupid mistake, because althought he had sex last night a few times, he felt his cock filled with blood. He wanted her. With that bra, without that bra. No woman was ever gonna take her place. He went to his own bedroom, slammed bathroom door, and he couldn't believe how fast he came. He was in so much trouble.

Shireen's school concept was more like a daycare. Tyrion had wanted her to socialize with kids at her own age. It started a month before Sansa's school. Sansa went to take her from school at her first day.

"Hi, I'm Gilly. Shireen's teacher."

"Oh, hey Gilly, I'm Sansa. How was her first day?"

"She did pretty good. Better than expected, actually. We mostly get crying children who don't communicate with anyone for several days. She didn't do any of that, but she asked for you, wondered if you were gonna come for her. Ohh Talla, hey. Can you please bring Shireen here? Her mother is here."

Sansa was petrified. _Mother? Mother?_ "I'm not her mother, sadly. I'm her babysitter."

"Excuse me, I thought your name was Sansa?"

"Yes, I'm Sansa."

"Oh my God. Please forgive me. Shireen said you were her mother. She even drew a picture of her family."

"Hey mommy!" Shireen ran towards her and jump in her arms. _Where did that come from?_

"Umm, hey honey. How did your first day go?"

"It was good. I made a picture. Wanna see it?"

"I would love that."

Shireen had so much talent for a 4 years old. Sure this was a childish picture, but the woman was absolutely her. She didn't say anything to her. Neither did Gilly. But she had to talk to Tyrion about that.

After Shireen went to bed, she sat onto the couch and started to cry silently. Tyrion wasn't home at that time. Which was a good thing, because she didn't want him to see her as a weak little girl. After a while, she heard the door opened. Tyrion was back from studio. She definitely knew where he was, because Jon was working late that day as well.

"I'm home."

"Hey, what's up?" Sansa didn't look at him so she could hide the tears. Tyrion sensed something was going on.

"Sansa, are you ok? What happened?" He sat next to her.

"I... Ok... We need to talk, Tyrion."

"Talk to me." _Did I hurt you? Is it about Shae?_

"To-Today I went to take Shireen from her school. Her teacher tought I was Shireen's mother. At first, I thought it was an honest mistake, but when I tried to correct her, she said that Shireen gave her my name as her mother. She... She called me mommy today. She even drew this picture. Lo-Look at it."

Tyrion looked at his daughter's drawing as his expression changed with concern. Shireen was between Sansa and Tyrion and holding their hands.

"She's just a child, Sansa. Kids do that. Why did that bother you this much?" _Because you're way too young?_

"Bother me? You have no idea how proud I am right now. It's.. It's just... Why didn't she draw her own mother? Did she hurt Shireen in someway? What if I hurt her unintentionally? Her little heart has so much love for me." She burried her face between his hands as she cried. Tyrion couldn't take it anymore.

"Come here." Sansa laid on his lap. Tyrion looked at the beauty in front of him. She didn't cry because it bothered her. She cried, because she was afraid to hurt Shireen. Only a mother could think like that. Here he was, with a 19 year old girl with heart of a mother. She just didn't know how to react because she wasn't that experienced. But Shireen was absolutely right.

Tyrion caressed her face. It was so soft. Just like her hair. He wanted to kiss that silky skin, but it wouldn't have been right. After a while, Sansa sat on the couch again. Tyrion looked at her with a questioning look. She smiled sadly. "You are amazing."

"No, Sansa, you are amazing. I have always known I was right to trust you. Tomorrow, we will talk to her, ok?" _Because that's what parents do._ This time, his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her head was in his chest, arms wrapped around his waist. The air was silently confessing their love for each other. Sansa's head was right over his heart, and she actually felt it got faster. When she titled her head to look at him, she saw that handsome face flushed...

"I gotta go to sleep. Good night." Tyrion didn't give her any chance to reply and left. Did he sleep? Of course not. He needed a woman. Walking around his dick out was toxic, actually, but even if it was for a few hours only, it helped. When he heard Sansa's bedroom door was closed, he grabbed his phone.

"Shae? I need you like the last time. Are you available?" He was gonna be back by morning.


	11. Chapter 11 The Weekend Getaway

Sansa heard the door closing. Things what happened down there was pretty intense, but yet he was gone again. Tyrion was avoiding her. He was sleeping with some other woman. Maybe she read the signals wrong? He was serious with her? And Tyrion didn't have to explain her anything, since he was her boss. She slept while thinking about what to do.

Tyrion sneaked into the house about 02:00 am. He was so drunk and smelled like Shae. After a quick shower, he fell asleep. When he woke up next morning at about 8:00 am, Sansa and Shireen had already have their breakfast and playing games together. She was going to school in an hour. "Good morning, ladies." Sansa didn't answer, just smiled at him. She knew she had no right to be jealous, but she couldn't help it. Smiling was the best thing she could do. Shireen kissed his daddy and ran back to Sansa to play. Tyrion wasn't hungry at all. He knew Sansa heard the sound of the door closing behind him (noone could fall asleep that quickly) and he hurt her, betrayed her... Again... Trying to push those thoughts away, Tyrion had some cereals. When he was done, he walked into the living room. "Bunny, we need to talk to you about something."

Shireen slowly stood up and walked towards her father. Sansa sat on the same couch with Tyrion, putting a significiant distant.

"Ok, my love, I heard you made some drawing at the school. Sansa showed it. You did a great job."

Shireen smiled warmly. "Can you tell me who you drew in this?"

"This is me, this is Sansa and this is you, daddy."

"Aaaand Sansa is in it because?"

"My teacher asked us to draw our family. Each family has a mother."

Sansa breathed heavily. She was terrified to hurt her.

"Baby girl, you do know you already have a mother, right?"

"I don't want her. I want Sansa." She walked towards her and sat on her lap. "Are you mad?"

Sansa gulped. This was the first hard situation she had to face about a child, but it wasn't gonna be the last. She had to be smart about it.

"No, Shireen, I'm not mad. I'm actually so happy that you love me this much. But can you please tell us why you don't want your mother in the picture?"

"She is mean." Tyrion frowned.

"Can you tell me why you think she is?" Sansa asked carefully. She didn't want to scare her, but in stead of answering, Shireen looked at her hands on her lap.

"Baby, if you don't tell us, we can't protect you." Tyrion holding those little hands.

"Your daddy is right, Shireen. Tell us, and we promise nothing will happen to you."

"She says she's too busy and she wouldn't spend time with me if she didn't have to. I don't want to call her mommy I want to call you mommy." Sansa felt her eyes filled with tears. What kind of a human being would do that?

"As long as you want, baby." Sansa hugged her so tight. Tyrion's face went white. He couldn't believe this. He had asked Detective Bronn to follow them, but of course he wasn't able to hear what they speak. He was only responsible to report poor treatment.

"Daddy, do I have to see her tomorrow?"

"No baby. I promise you, tomorrow you will be here with me. We'll spend all day together, if Sansa agrees too."

"Of course I do. We'll do anything you want tomorrow, ok, love? Come on. School bus is about come." She hugged them both and left for school. Tyrion dialed someone on the phone.

"Tysha, it's Tyrion. We need to talk... No it can't wait... Can you come to my place in an hour?.. Ok bye."

"Sansa, can you go out for a few hours? Get some fresh air, meet your friends? I'll call you back when I'm done."

"I want to stay to support you."

"I'll be fine. Please don't worry. You don't know Tysha. If she finds out about how much Shireen loves you, she'll be an enemy to you."

"I can fight it, Tyrion. She can come with her worst."

"I know you can, but I promised Jon that I'll always protect you, this is what I'm doing. Please do as I said. Ohh, and please keep it between you and me for now."

"I will. Ok then, I'll go to school to find out if I should buy anything before school." She didn't feel like meeting friends. Shireen and Tyrion was all she could think about.

"Ok, I'm here. Just be quick. Meryn is waiting outside. I'm busy."

"I heard. Shireen is going to school now. When her teacher asked them to make a picture of their family, she did. And you weren't in it. Do you know why?"

"Really, Tyrion? I'm here to discuss about a drawing of a 4 years old?"

"This is exactly why you weren't in it. She doesn't want to spend time with you tomorrow. She says you don't want her around."

"Well, Meryn arranged a vacation so it would be good to get out of my little appointment with her."

"Disown her."

"What?"

"Disown Shireen. You don't want her. She doesn't want you. Since she is living with me I'm not paying you anything anyway. Disown her, legally. She'll be better without you."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Are we done?"

"Go." _How did I marry this monster? Was she always like that?_

Sansa had already got the list she might need that semester. Before leaving the college, she wanted to have cold lemonade at cafeteria. She needed to chill down a bit. She had been experiencing really emotional moments since last night and honestly, she was kinda worried about Tyrion and what he was planning with his ex wife.

"May I sit here?" A man mid 40s was there standing with a large smile.

"Of course, please."

"Well, the place is empty since the semester hasn't started officially. Why are you here?"

"I'm new. Studying medicine. My name is Sansa, by the way."

"Petyr Baelish. I'll be teachin you Histology 101."

"Pleasure to meet you, professor. I just stopped by to ask if anything needed this semester. There is a long list for laboratory practises."

"There is. Histology also has a laboratory section. I'll be teaching you the classes, the assistants will take care of labs. It's nice to see an excited student here. I hope you never lose it."

"I'll try my best, professor." She heard her phone ringing. "Excuse me."

"Tyrion? Are you ok?.. Yes, yes I'm done here. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Sorry, I have to go home now. Looking forward to attend your classes, professor. Nice to meet you."

"See you soon, Sansa."

Sansa rushed back to home. She found Tyrion looking at computer screen. "Hey? Everything ok?" When she stepped closer, she saw Tyrion was checking hotels.

"Sansa, how about going to a weekend trip together? You, me and Shireen?"

"Umm, we can do that.. But what about work?"

"I cleared my schedule including monday. How about this hotel? Very active kids club. Shireen would love that. We can enjoy the pool and snacks?"

"Yeah whatever you decide I'm in. Tyrion, will you tell me what happened between you and Tysha?"

"Nothing much. I was expecting a longer talk, but it didn't happen, luckily. She'll disown Shireen."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry. I asked for it. She doesn't want anything about my little girl. So, why wouldn't she be MY little girl? I asked and she was like 'Ehh, whatever.' I won't tell anything to Shireen. Hopefully she is young enough to forget about her existence."

Sansa felt like punched in the stomach. Tyrion was right, of course. But Shireen needed a mother, noone could deny that! Ohh hold on a second, was she gonna be her mom or what? Sure she loved that kid, but one day, she was gonna have to leave. How was she gonna leave a child who called her mommy?

"Sansa, are you ok?"

"Yeah.. I'm just surprised. So sad to see such a beautiful baby has a mom like her."

"I know. Aaaaand, done. I reserved 2 rooms. One single, one double. Thus, Shireen can sleep next to any of 'll check in today, and check out on monday. Good?"

"Yeah, good. We better get packed though."

"Great, let's go. I'll call her school to take her in an hour. The hotel is like 90 minutes away from city center. It's gonna be great for her."

As soon as Sansa made it to her bedroom, she called Jon. "Hey Jon!"

"Hey, doll, what's up?"

"It's fine. Tyrion, Shireen and I are going to a weekend trip together."

"What? Have you... you know?"

"Nooo of course not. Actually, he is seeing someone. It's complicated. I'll tell you what happened when I'm back, ok? I have to pack in an hour. I love you."

"Love you doll, stay safe."

"Daddy where are we going?"

"It's surprise, bunny." Tyrion tried to look casual, but he still was angry with his ex wife. Shireen looked at Sansa to see if she knows anything.

"Sorry honey, those lips are sealed." She smiled with her perfect lips.

 _Can I just kiss them open?_ Tyrion took a look at Sansa and Shireen. They got along really well, he could tell. _I wish you were her mom_ , he thought.

"So, who do you want to share your room with?" Tyrion tried to change the subject.

"Ummm..." after doing some thinking she open her arms and hugged Sansa. Sansa laughed and says "Sounds like we're gonna have girl and girl talk, huh?" _Or mom and daughter?_

"Sansa, can we swim as soon as we arrive?"

"Of course we can, if daddy says yes?"

"You are free to do whatever you want, my love."

After checking in, Sansa helped Shireen wear her swimsuit and wore her green bikini. They met Tyrion at the poolside.

"Sansa, why don't you enjoy the sun? I'll swim with my daughter a little bit."

"Ok, see you soon, guys."

Sansa found a lounge under shadow. She hated sunburnt and her white skin got that easily. She was glad she left though because Tyrion and Shireen needed their space as well. Tyrion had a difficult life. She could see that now. Not because he was a dwarf or something, because he was perfectly healthy, smart and funny guy. To Sansa, he was very sexy too. No, he had a difficult life, because he was trying to be a mother and father at the same time. Every single second she spent with him was making her love him more. But there was no point of this nonsense, because he was seeing another woman. What was she thinking? He thought she was a little girl. She had cried in his arms last night and he spent that night with another woman. Maybe she should have meet someone as well.

After a while, Sansa joined them and they enjoyed the pool together for a few hours.

"Dinner will start in half an hour. Lets take a shower. Shireen? We'll come back here tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes daddy." she loved the pool, but she had to leave. When they reached their floor, Tyrion looked Sansa and said "We don't have to be at restaurant right at time. Get some rest. I'll take you girls in an hour, ok?"

"Sounds good, yeah."

Girls made it to their room, and Tyrion closed his door. He couldn't help but notice how hot she looked in that bikini. She was so thin, and tall, pretty.. _Oh God... Tyrion what have you done? You brought the woman you are desperately in love with to a vacation. You can't even kiss her. You can't even let her contact with you for longer than a minute without having a heart attack. What are you going to do?_

Tyrion threw himself to his bed with a groan. He had never felt that way. Not even with Tysha. She actually had jumped on him so... Sansa? That dry voice and look with no expression after he came from Shae? She was jealous, and hurt, it was obvious. And last night?.. Ohh last night... Living throught the moment again cause his heart to skip a beat. Then he remembered how her bed and clothes smell like. "Sansa..." He realized he goraned loudly and decided to make these thoughts go away. He got up, took a shower and watched TV for a while.

"Ummm... Which color should we wear?" Shireen looked at her clothes thoughtfully.

"Oh, we're wearing matching colors now?" Sansa laughed.

"I'm thinking pink." _Of course you are..._ "Do you have anything pink?"

"Oww my love, it is a nice color but I don't have anything pink. How about purple? I have a dress, I got you one, too."

"I love purpleeeee! Yayy" She took the dress happily. Tyrion was at the door right at time.

"Woww, you look lovely, ladies."

"Mom brought purple dress. Did you like it?" Shireen looked at his daddy for approval.

"I love it. You, my lady, will be the cutest child of all restaurant."

They had their dinner with lots of joy and laughter. After that, Tyrion took Shireen to Kids Club. There were 5 babysitters and after giving them his numbers and everything, he left Shireen there to play with some kids and found Sansa in bar. But someone had found her before he did.

"So, you are studying medicine. Which hospital should I go to see pretty doctors like you?"

"Save these cheesy moves to yourself."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I'm just trying to choose the best healthcare service in the city."

"Look, Mr..."

"I'm Joffrey."

"Look, Joffrey, I'm already here with someone, ok? I'd suggest you to back off. Don't make me call security."

"Sansa?" Tyrion had seen bothered expression of Sansa and decided to step up. "Everything good?"

"Yeah. Yeah. This gentleman was just leaving."

"Really, you are with him? Aren't you a little... too young for him? Sorry I meant tall."

"Fuck off, Jefferson." She threw her drink to his face before getting up to leave.

"It's Joffrey, and this is an expensive suit. More expensive than you are!" he shouted after them.

They walked out of the bar, and decided to lay on couple lounges at the poolside close to Kids Club. With those lights and stuff, the pool looked beautiful at night.

"Are you ok?" Tyrion asked.

"I am. Don't worry about me." Sansa tried to smile.

"Don't worry, he won't lay a finger on you."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a rich dwarf, Sansa. I may not have much of muscles, but I can buy them."

"Please, Tyrion, we are here to relax, most importantly for Shireen. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Plus, you heard the guy. I don't want to ruin his 'expensive' suit." Tyrion laughed.

"I have to say, I love it when you talked dirty."

"Well, he got what he deserved. I've dated one of these kinda jerks."

"Seriously? How did you end up with an ass like that?"

"Well, it was the year Jon moved here. I was all alone. One day I went to a party at my friend's home. There was a really good looking boy there, and the next second I remember, he was making jokes and making us laugh until we cry. I've never felt that good since Jon left. He asked me for a date, and I said yes. Things were nice for a short time, but it changed so soon. He was weird, you know? He always tried to interrupt me. My friends, especially Jon, even my clothes and social media. I'm very sensitive about my privacy by the way. One day, he broke up with me, and I was beyond ok with that."

"Wow, he sounds like really bad news."

"Yeah, even breaking up with him wasn't easy. Although it was his decision, he kept getting in my way while I was running in a park with his several dogs, which were really wild by the way. I wonder if one day they'll eat him. Anyway. He tried to get me back. Luckily Jon came to town one day. I swear, Tyrion, Jon was about to tear him apart. I stopped him. I didn't even care about that guy. Why would Jon get in trouble, right? After one small talk between Jon and Ramsay, he never bothered me again. Jon never told me about their talk, but he always says that he is breathing because of me."

"Wow. Jon and you are incredibly close. He was so worried about you when I asked you to move in."

"I know. He was never thrilled about it. But now he feels better since I'm happy with you and Shireen."

"I'm glad you are happy, Sansa. This is important to me. The love Shireen fells for you may be overwhelming sometimes. You are a young woman. Are you feeling any pressure on you?"

"Not at all. I don't love Shireen any less than she loves me. She is such a sweet child. Plus, even if I feel that way one day, it won't matter. She is a little child who needs love, suffers from absence of a mother. Her benefits are always more important that mine. Are you feeling better by the way?"

"I'm ok, as long as my daughter is ok. I still can't believe how I fell for a thing like Tysha. She is barely a human."

"I know. Shireen is the only good thing she did for the world, I guess. Even she is half you." Tyrion smiled at the compliment.

"I'm just an old man, Sansa. Just trying to do my best."

"Don't say that now. You aren't an old man. You are a man who has been trough a lot, and handled them really well. You are a man, who is very gentle, sweet, smart, funny, really handsome and your girlfriend is incedibly lucky to have you."

"Tha... My.. What?"

"Umm.. The lady answered your phone that night?"

 _Shae... I knew it was gonna come and bite me in the ass. Now she thinks she is my girlfriend. What am I gonna say? No, she was just a whore, and I was thinking about you all the time I fucked her? I guess it's better that she thinks what she thinks._

"You mean Shae? I don't think it's going anywhere. Let's take Shireen. The animation is about to end."

When they arrived at the animation field, they found Shireen wearing bunny ears and a cute bunny make up. The place was full of parents. They were also wearing animal make ups and accessories and a photographer was taking his photos. Tyrion found one of the animation ladies and said that they were there for Shireen.

"Great! She was just waiting for her parents. Would you like to wear bunny make up and take photograph?"

Shireen was looking at kids having photo with shiny eyes. She wanted it, they wanted it. Both of them said "Yes." at the same time.

They walked back to the motel with a photo of three of them. Shireen was in the middle and Tyrion and Sansa kissed each cheek of her. It was a lovely photo.

That night she watched Shireen sleeping in her arms as she was thinking how much she loved the child and fell asleep while imagining how it would like to be married to Tyrion.


	12. Chapter 12: Mine

"Start talking, now!" Jon and Dany had Sansa sit right across, waiting for words to come out of her mouth.

"There's nothing to tell, guys, we just went for a vacation, that's all." Sansa had always liked bitching around Jon. It was driving him crazy.

"Well, magazines don't say it was that innocent." Dany showed him a magazine.

"I know. Tyrion's parents showed that to us. It really pissed him off, but there's not much we can do about it. Shireen is growing up, socializing and of course it's getting harder to keep her away from cameras every day."

"Owww" Dany smiled.

"What?"

"You are talking plural. It's like you are a family. That's sweet."

"Trust me, Dany, it's nothing like that. It's just... We care a lot about Shireen, that's all. Plus, he's a girlfriend."

"You trust me, honey. He is into you." Dany replied with pure confidence.

"You know, when you sound confident, it's very hot." Jon murmured.

"Hmmm? I can talk confident all the time, baby. If you want, we can just walk into our room and.."

"Ok ok, I gotta go and meet Margeary." Sansa got up. She loved the couple, but she didn't need intimate details of their relationship. Unfortunately, Dany was very open about it, and Jon seemed to like that.

It'd been less than a week since they were back from hotel. Tyrion was out every night since they were home. She barely saw him around at nights. After meeting Margeary, she was supposed to get back to home. She had promised Shireen to watch some cartoons.

"So, tell me about your vacation?" Margeary said after they ordered some fresh fruit juice and cheesecake.

"There's not much to tell, really."

 _Tyrion: I'm sending my lawyer to your house._

 _Tysha: For?_

 _Tyrion: Disowning procedure, remember?_

 _Tysha: Oh yeah, whatever. Make it quick._

 _Tyrion: I can't wait either._

Tyrion was avoiding Sansa since they were back. It was too much. She was... Too much. How could someone be too much without doing nothing? Tyrion was really different around her. He was so possessive, so jealous, so much in love. All he could think about was the romance they could have. Staying away was the best way to fight those feelings. He was leaving after Shireen goes to sleep, and coming back really late. He thought it worked. Well, it didn't, and he was about to understand it so soon.

After saying good bye to Lannisters and watching cartoons with Shireen, they made some painting together. Sansa cooked dinner and Sansa took her to bed around 10:00 pm. When she decided to go to sleep it was about 00:40 and she wore her shorts. Before going to bed, she got downstairs to get some water. The only light was coming from kitchen, and when she turned it off, she heard someone forced the door open. At first it was Tyrion, but she slightly look out of living room window behind the curtains and she saw a tall man forcing the lock. She immediately hid behind the kitchen wall and call 911.

"What's your emergency?"

"There's someone in my house. He's forcing the door." she whispered in tears.

"Please calm down. Can you tell me your address?"

"I.. I don't know the address. It's Tyrion Lannister's house. The actor."

"Ok now sweetie, I need you to calm down and hide. What's your name?"

"S.. Sansa Stark."

"Ok Sansa. I'm Brienne Tarth. I just directed police to your apartment. Can you stay on the line for me?"

"I will. Oh my God! He opened the door!"

He looked around for a bit, and made his way to upstairs. Shireen was sleeping. Sansa couldn't let this man find her. She had to think quick. She grabbed a fork and threw it harshly to floor. The guy heard the voice. Sansa grabbed the closest pot while hiding behind the wall. She put the phone aside. When the guy came close enough...

BAMMM!

She made sure he was unconcious and quickly move to open the door. She didn't want the police to break the door and wake up Shireen. Then she went back and got the man on his face, sat on him and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sansa? What's going on? Are you ok?"

"Yes, Brienne, I'm ok. I knocked him out by hitting with a pot. Is the police around?"

"Yes, they should be there any minute. Tyrion Lannister is also informed about the situation."

They came in following minutes and arrested the guy. They tried to do it silently on Sansa's request. When Tyrion arrived at home (Sansa would guess where he was), she was making her statement. She was still in shock.

"I.. I'm the babysitter of Tyrion Lannister's daughter, Shireen. When this person broke in, he made his way to upstairs. I couldn't risk the chance of him finding her. I had to get his attention. I threw a fork to floor to make noise. When he came closer I hit his head with a pot. Then you came."

"That would be all for tonight, miss. You had a tough night. Please try to have some rest."

"Thank you, officer."

Tyrion talked to cops a while longer and after they left, he sat next to Sansa. He had got them into a huge danger with his absence. While he was with another woman, Sansa was there, risking her life to save Shireen. Again.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm. Sorry for interrupting your date."

"Sorry for not being here. I'm so sorry, Sansa. I promise you he'll pay for it. I'll make him pay for it." He stood up in front of her and cupped her face with his both hands. She looked scared, even terrified.

"It's ok, Sansa. Noone can hurt you now. You are safe... And mine." Tyrion looked into her eyes, directly.

"Yours?" Sansa's eyes wide open with surprise.

"Mine." Tyrion said and pressed his lips to hers. Sansa thought it was another dream, but she immediately responded. She felt Tyrion Lannister's lips, and tongue... She got closer to him so she could feel every inch of his incredible mouth. They had to broke the kiss begging for some air. Next second, their lips found each other again. Tyrion climbed on the couch while Sansa laying down. She slightly moaned when she felt his weight. Tyrion took a look at the beauty moaning under him. She was so beautiful. He was never gonna let her go. Ever.

They kissed and touched each other for minutes, both aware of not getting enough. "Sansa.." he breathed. "We.. Let's go to my bedroom."

"It's too far. I don't know if I can make it."

"I know." he murmured between kisses. "I'm selling the house tomorrow."

She made a noise halfway laugh and moaning. She was so excited. Her greatest dream was becoming true, and so far, it was much better than her imagination. When they got to Tyrion's room, Tyrion already had started to undress. Sansa made a move to undress, but Tyrion grabbed her hands.

"Let me do it."

He got her lay on the bed and suddenly he was all around her. His kisses and touches were mind blowing. She moaned at every move he made.

"Responsive, are we?" Tyrion looked at her with darkened eyes.

"God, Tyrion..." she grabbed his face and kissed him again. Tyrion found his way under her top slightly caressed her breasts. Sansa felt she couldn't breath. "Ohh..." Tyrion slowly took the top off, and kissed her body down to her stomach. He heard Sansa protesting "Tyrion!"

"What is it, baby?"

"No.. Nothing.. It's just.. Way too good." _Way too good? I haven't even started it yet. It fits with your innocence, though..._

"Sansa, have you ever had an orgasm before?" He read the answer from her blushed face. Oh God, she was so hot. He removed her top without a word, and kissed her hot lips again as he lied her down to the bed. Sansa was watching every move of Tyrion. She suddenly felt so shy. There she was, with a perfect guy all over her, but she didn't know what to do in bed. She had slept with Ramsey only once, and she wasn't even sure they had done it well. She couldn't process the pleasure of her own, how was she going to please Tyrion? She was just about to regret it, she heard him speak.

"No need to be shy, sweetie. Let me do the job, and you enjoy it, ok?"

Sansa didn't reply, but nodded. Tyrion started to kiss her lips and made his was down to her astoundingly long neck. Sansa was seeing stars already. How could it get better? Tyrion kissed her belly as he tugged at her shorts. He was completely naked and she had nothing but underwears. Tyrion got back to her ear and whispered: "You think what I just did felt good? You're gonna love this." His voice was thick with lust. Next thing Sansa knew was Tyrion had removed her bra already and kissing her breasts. Sansa arched back with a load moan. God, their daughter was sleeping next door, but still, it was too hard to keep it down. Tyrion really knew what he was doing. He smirked as he sucked one of her nipples. Sansa didn't know how to react. She lost it. She wanted him. Now. Wrapping her long legs around Tyrion's body, she found herself moaning. "Tyrion... I need you. Oh God, I need you."

Tyrion didn't remember he had been such a difficult situation before. Sure he'd slept with many women, but this was completely different. Tyrion knew he was good at bed, and he was good enough to differ the fake from real. The point was, Sansa didn't even know how to fake. Her reactions were pure real, and sexy.

"I'm right here, baby."

Sansa was shy, and he knew he was supposed to make her feel safe and loved. He placed thousands of kisses to her beautiful face. Her arms were wrapped around his body, slowly exploring his body. Sansa looked calmer now, but still she was breathing heavily. "Shhh, baby, try to be quite. I promise you, next time, you'll make whatever noise you want." he whispered to her ear and kissed her neck again. Sansa was still moaning at his moves, but she was more silent, until Tyrion placed his hand between her legs and slowly massaged there. Sansa threw her head to back and she had to cover her mouth with her own hand. Tyrion made his way down on her body and slowly removed her soaking wet panties, without taking his eyes off her. Her eyes were shut now. Her moans became more desperate that she sounded like crying. Tyrion started to suck and lick her. God, he loved how she tasted. He felt Sansa's body froze. She wasn't moving, she wasn't moaning. She was surrendered to pleasure, just trying to survive. Tyrion decided that he tortured her enough. He quickly got up.

"Sansa, are you ok, my dear?"

She seemed to forget all words. Sansa was lost in her own world, there was nothing but love and lust. She slowly grabbed Tyrions face and kissed him. After breaking the kiss, Tyrion looked at her. "You are so beautiful. I can't believe how lucky I am." Sansa smiled as he grabbed a condom and position himself between her legs. He got inside her slowly. Sansa's eyes rolled back to her head and she started to squirm. Tyrion was inside her. Moving in and out. It was Tyrion's turn to try and keep it quite. "Ohhh... Oh God, Sansa..." Sansa was biting her lips not to scream. "You feel better that I can even imagine, baby." he moaned. Tyrion quickened the pace and started hitting the sensitive spot of hers. He was kissing her breasts, whispering nonsense, and it was the best thing that could happen. Sansa was about to think it was the maximum pleasure she could ever feel, but a heat started to rise inside her. It was so good... Unbearable. She started to beg. "OHHH, Tyrion... It's too much. IT'S TOO MUCH.. STOP, PLEASE! OH MY GOD!" Tyrion knew what was going on. "It's ok, Sansa, don't fight the pleasure. I don't wanna come before you do. Let go. Baby, LET GO!"

Sansa bit the pillow next to her to stop screaming as experiencing her first orgasm. Her body was trying and relaxing. It was an unbelievable feeling. She watched Tyrion come with a growl shortly after her. When he got out of her, he lied next to his lover and gave her a long, deep kiss.

"Sansa... Sansa Stark.. You are mine."

"All yours, Tyrion. I thought I was gonna die from pleasure. It was so amazing. You are amazing."

"You are the one who is amazing." he caressed her cheeks. "We are gonna be great together. I promise you."

Sansa slid down in the bed so she could place her head to Tyrion's chest. Tyrion wrapped his arm around her. He fell asleep smelling her hair. No dream could be better than Sansa.


	13. Chapter 13: I Can't Get Enough of You

Sansa woke up to myriad of kisses all over her right shoulder and neck. "Morning.", Tyrion smiled.

"Morning."Sansa curled in his arms. She was about to relax in his touch, but the she saw the clock.

"We should get up."

"No, we don't."

"Alright then, I should get up. Will wake Shireen up and prepare her for school."

"I know, I know. Can you at least your lips here with me?"

"I would, but rest of my body would protest since they all wanna be here. That would be unfair to them." she pulled Tyrion to a deep kiss. "Tyrion?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we gonna do about Shireen? Are we gonna tell her? And how?"

"Of course we are, but don't you think we should wait until Tysha gives up her parental rights first? I want to keep her away from you and my daughter."

"Why are you so intimitated by her?"

"She is dangerous. She became something awful after we got married. Even if she doesn't want Shireen, she can try to take it from me just to be harmful." Tyrion's face fell. "Let's wake up our daughter."

Sansa slowly got up without a word. Tyrion needed to time for Shireen's safety. This period would also be good for him to process what was happening between them. She was gonna give the time he needed to him. They quickly put their clothes on, and walked into Shireen's room. Tyrion kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Good morning, bunny." Shireen opened her eyes lazily. "Daddy?"

"Yes, my love. It's time to wake up. We're gonna have breakfast together. Would you like that?"

"Come on, Shireen, let's get up and pick out something nice to wear today." Sansa took her out of bed as Shireen wraps her little arms around her.

"Okay, mommy." Sansa knew she was too young to be her mom, but that word got her heart melted everytime.

"Alright, while you ladies are getting ready, I'm gonna make pancakes."

After the breakfast, they watched Shireen take the school bus, and walked back in. Tyrion dialed some numbers.

"Tommen? Hey man, how are you? Is there anything new about the man last night? I'm also calling to ask you about... Wait wait wait, what? Oh, she is so screwed now. No.. No we're moving immediately. Tell her if she doesn't sign the documents today, I'm gonna put her ass to jail for good!.. Yeah.. Ok, I'll see you in your office after work. Bye."

Sansa had stopped doing the dishes and walked into living room in fear. She found Tyrion sitting on the couch, staring at his phone and looked angry. Very angry. She knelt in front of him.

"What is it?" She took his hands.

"It was her." he said coldly.

"What was her?"

"It was my lawyer on the phone. The man who broke in last night. He confessed he got paid to get in and take Shireen. He got paid by Tysha."

"Are you sure? She doesn't even want her around."

"She doesn't. She is just trying to hurt me."

"Oh my God, Tyrion I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You have been trying to fill in the blanks she caused in Shireen's soul for over a month now."

"Tyrion, we have to be smart about it. We'll get through this, together. I know this is hard, but please try to calm down."

"I'm gonna put her in jail. I'm gonna ruin her. I'm gon..."

"Tyrion, listen to me. If your lawyer can prove that Tysha paid for it, she's going to jail weather you do anything or not. But if he can't prove, she can even sue you for slandering."

"It's my daughter we're talking about, Sansa." his eyes got welled with tears of both anger and disappointment.

"Baby, I know." She stopped to kiss his hands. "But we have to stay calm, so Shireen can get out of this situation without knowing what was going on. She always comes first, remember?"

"I can't just sit and cross fingers for her to go to hell. I want to send her to hell. I'm gonna do it."

"Can you at least hear your lawyer out? Huh? For me?" Tyrion sighed and closed his eyes. Sansa reached for kissing his eyes. "It's gonna be ok, Tyrion. I'll do everything in my power for both of you." she whispered. "Alright, alright. But you can't always use those puppy dog eyes on me." Tyrion smiled sadly. "I gotta get ready for work."

"I'm going out, too. I'll meet Dany at Margeary's place today."

"Good, I'll take you there and go to studio, then."

Sansa got off the car after giving a kiss to Tyrion and walked into High Garden. Dany was already there, sitting and waiting. She stood up to greet Sansa and shouted.

"YOU HAD SEX!"

"WHAT?"

"I can smell your pheromone from miles away. You had sex, didn't you!"

"Hey, I took a shower!" She immediately regretted after making this sentence.

"Ahaaaa! I knew it!" Dany smirked.

"Shut up!"

"So, how was it?"

"Dany!"

"Let's start with where." Margeary sat on a chair. Both girls looked at her with excitement.

"Guys, please. This is so new and I'm not sure we have anything to talk about." _Ohh but I'm dying to tell you guys..._

"Ok, I'll ask you only one thing. People say short guys have bigger... things. Is that true? Fine fine, don't answer that. Just stop me when I found the correct length." Margeary put her hands together, palms facing to each other, and slowly started to increase the distance. She kept putting more distance and waited for Sansa to stop her.

"Stop this, Margeary!" Sansa laughed.

"You stop her!" said Dany with a bitchy smirk.

"Ok, fine just stop putting more distance because the length is getting riddiculous. He is not a horse. But if you really must know, I have only seen one before him, but for a second I felt him in my throat." She blushed.

"Holy shit! Start with how it happened."

"Well, last night someone broke into the house..."

"Look, Tyrion, you have to understand that we need more proof of what Tysha did."

"Then get me those proofs! I don't want her around my family ever again."

"I'll do everything to get that to you, Tyrion. You know that. I understand your anger, but please, let me handle it. She doesn't know that we know what she did yet. Let me use it to our advantage. I'll visit her today for documents related to her parental rights. I'll keep you informed after every step, I promise you."

Tyrion took his face between his hands. "What kind of a humanbeing can do this to her own daughter."

"An evil one. And I'll try to defeat the beast by using law. Do you trust me?"

"I always do. Do you think it'll take long?"

"It depends. You signed to her giving up her rights. If she agrees without protesting, court will decide on child's good, and you'll be the only parent. If she doesn't, well, it can take a while. Shireen is too young to be seperated from her mom. We'll have to prove she's everything but a mom."

"About the man last night?"

"Once I prove his statements are true, I'll use it against her. No worries. I'm on it."

"Thanks, Tommen."

"Daddy, can I have ice cream?"

"Hmm, let me see if we have any, bunny."

Tyrion walked over to kitchen checked the freezer. There was some chocolate ice cream in it.

"We're out of ice cream. Let's all go out and have ice cream. Sansa, why don't you call Dany and Jon too? Tomorrow is my last day at studio. I'll be at home for a while."

"Ok, I'll call them. Where are we going?"

"Let me think. How about White Harbor?"

"Cool. Let me make the call and we'll be good to go."

Sansa dialed Jon's number on her way to bedroom. Jon could barely breath when he picked up.

"H-Hey, girl."

"Jon, are you ok?"

"I'm. It's.. just..." He made a noise like he was sushing someone. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"You and Dany better dress up, we're going to White Harbor to have ice cream. We wish to see you there if you have no other plans."

"Ok, we'll be there. Bye." He turned to Dany. "We are invited to have ice cream with Lannisters." he smirked.

"Do you think we have time to.. You know?" Dany reached to his cock that had been down in her throat two minutes ago.

"Damn right we do. Come here." He pulled Dany to his lap as he kissed her lips. Dany moaned into the kiss and she sank down on him. God, he knew he wasn't gonna last long.

"So, tell me love, which ice cream would you like to have?" Sansa asked to Shireen.

"Eeerr, I like lemon and chocolate."

"Mommy's girl." Tyrion murmured. Sansa smiled, but acted like she didn't here it.

"I like lemon, too. Maybe I can try something new next to lemon."

"There are many interesting ice creams in that place. They put alcohol to some of them." He gave her a meaningful look.

They arrived at White Harbor in 20 minutes and got a nice table for 5. While trying to decide what to take in the menu, Sansa heard a voice. "Hey, it was Sansa, right?"

"Ohh, hey, Prof. Baelish. It's great to see you!" Sansa shook his hand with respect. "Tyrion, this gentleman is my histology professor, Petyr Baelish. Professor, meet Tyrion Lannister, and his daughter, Shireen."

"Hey, pleasure to meet you." Tyrion greeted the guy.

"Are you still excited about school? We'll start in a week."

"I know! I can't wait."

"Good. Keep it that way. I gotta go now. It was nice to see you. Good evening."

"Take care, professor."

"So, you are a social butterfly, aren't you?" Tyrion laughed. _I don't like him._

"Not really. He found me at school cafeteria."

"Hey guys!" Jon and Dany walked towards them happily (Sansa would guess why).

"Hey Tyrion, how are you man?" Jon shook his hand friendly. He stopped when he saw Sansa. "Wait a minute. There's something different about you." After giving a short look to Dany, Sansa kissed Jon and hugged him. "I doubt that. You look like you found your happy place, though."

"So, how is everyone?" Dany asked happily.

"We are fine. We came to eat ice cream." Shireen clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh, someone is an ice cream monster, isn't it?"

Shireen's baby face turned to pink. Tyrion had to hide his laugh because he didn't want to embarass her daughter worse.

"Shireen, why don't you and Sansa take a look at ice creams?" Tyrion suggested.

"I wanna go with Jon." Shireen said shyly. "Can I go with Jon?"

"Of course you can." Jon stood up and walked over Shireen. "Would you join me, my lady?" he knelt and offered his hand.

Shireen took his hand and they disappeared towards the ice cream stand.

"Tyrion, I heard about the break in. I'm so sorry. I hope you all are ok."

"We are. Thanks for not mentioning it in the presence of Shireen."

"Well, Sansa told me she didn't know anything. So..."

"Really? What else did she tell you?" Tyrion asked threw a playful look to Sansa.

"Ohh... Eeerr.. I'll go take Shireen. She must be covered in chocolate by now." Sansa left the table.

"Well well well. My bunny is lost in ice cream, as I thought."

"Sorry, it's my fault. We decided to taste a few and all I remember was we were eating everything in sight." Jon laughed. "Come on, Shireen, let's go to table and wait to order." He turned to Sansa again "I'll be right back." Jon was back to Sansa in a few minutes.

"I'm listening."

"What?"

"Dany told me something about you.."

"We did it, happy?"

"WHAT? She just told me about a man breaking into the house!"

 _Shit..._ "Ok.. Jon, I didn't want you to learn this way, but yes, someone broke in last night, one thing let to another and Tyrion and I slept together." She lowered her voice so noone could hear her.

"Wow.. So.. Are you.. dating?"

"I don't know what we are. I'm afraid to label it, even make the conversation. It was amazing Jon. Gosh.. He was... gorgeous." Sansa smiled with shiny eyes.

"I told you it was gonna happen. Just, be careful, Sansa. Please. Don't get yourself hurt."

"I will do my best. I don't think he will ever hurt me."

"Time will tell. Now, you tell me everything."

"I will, but later, ok? Let's go back to our table."

They spent a lovely night together. When Shireen got sleepy, they headed back to home and put her into bed. Sansa went to her bedroom and wore her shorts, and Tyrion wore something comfortable as well. They met in the living room.

"They know?" Tyrion asked.

"Are you mad?"

"No, baby. I'm not ashamed of that. I'm actually proud to be with a woman like you. I just didn't know you were that excited about us."

"Are you kidding me? You have no idea how many times I imagined that night."

"Oh yeah?" Tyrion approached and grabbed her waist.

"Let me show you." Sansa pulled him in a deep kiss. They couldn't get enough of each other's lips. After a while Sansa got on her knees to pull him even closer. One of his hands disappeared in her hair. They had to break the kiss in need of air.

"Oh my God, Sansa. What are you doing to me?" he breathed.

"This is only a small piece of things I want to do to you, Tyrion."

Tyrion didn't say another word, took her and walked over his bedroom. He shoved Sansa into the bed. He kissed her deep, discovering every corner of thet perfect mouth. Sansa moaned softly into the kiss. They kissed for a long time. Sansa suddenly flipped him over. She was laying on him, kissing his lips and neck.

"God, Sansa." he closed his eyes.

"I want you. Tonight I'm gonna show you how bad I'm starving for you."

She quickly took care of his clothes and leaned down for another burning hot kiss.

"Don't you think you are wearing too much clothes?" Tyrion murmured.

"I can take care of that." Sansa slowly took her top off. Tyrion held his breath.

"Happy?"

"Not enough." Tyrion tugged at her shorts.

"You never get enough, do you?" Sansa asked playfully.

"You have no idea." Tyrion touched her inner thighs as she took a sharp breath.

"If you don't want, you don't have to take it off, sweetheart. But this –he touched her vagina over the shorts- feels too wet already."

"Tyrion", she whispered. She got up to take her shorts off.

"C'mere." Tyrion pulled her back to the bed. In stead of kissing his lips, Sansa aimed a little.. southern parts of Tyrion's body. She kissed plenty of kisses started from his chest, and belly and _finally_ , she brushed her lips on Tyrion's cock. Tyrion could swear he had a blackout for a while. He moaned, lifted his hips, but Sansa kept teasing him with little kisses and brushes.

"Sansa... Don't tease me... You are... Ohhh... I'm gonna die happy."

Sansa started to suck him slowly. "OOHH.." Tyrion grunted. "God.. How are you doing this?"

She kept sucking as Tyrion lost his mind. "Sansa, not gonna last long if you keep doing this."

Sansa got up on her knees and slowly sat on him. Tyrion watched his cock disappearing inside her. It felt so fucking good. He watched Sansa closing her beautiful eyes, throwing her head back and whimpering something. When she opened her eyes, she leaned down to kiss Tyrion. After that kiss, Tyrion made his way down to her breasts. His mouth was so hot. "Ohmygod.." Sansa moaned. She picked up her pace as she rode him. "Ohhh... Ohhh.. Sansa... Ohh.. Baby get me out I'm not wearing condom... Sansa..." Sansa did as she was told in the last two seconds. Tyrion came on his own stomach. Both were breathing heavily. They watched the ceiling together until their heartbeat was back to normal. She got up to give him some tissue so he could clean the come on his stomach. "Looks like we need a shower." Tyrion laughed. "Wanna join me? I'm not done with you." They walked into bathroom as closing the door together.


	14. Chapter 14: Telling Shireen

**I always hated authors who updates way too slow. I have become one of them and I'm so sorry for that. I got this new job, studying for medical school on the other hand, I didn't have time. Please please don't hate me. I still don't have time, but I wanted to publish this really short chapter as an apology. Didn't have time to check the grammar. I hope I didn't butcher the story. Let me know!**

"Ohhhh ARRGGGGHHH TYRION DON'T STOP PLEASE!"

"I told you I owed you some, remember?"

Shireen was out with her grandparents. Sansa and Tyrion was enjoying the house, _a lot_. They had sex, they ate, watched movies and had sex again. Tyrion was pretty sure that he was in love with her. Was she? What if she met someone in the college? What if she never truly loves him? Tyrion tried to distract himself from these thoughts by taking a shower.

"So?" Sansa turned to her side to face Tyrion.

"So what?" Tyrion asked.

"You are thinking about something. Come on, tell me."

"I was thinking about Tysha." Tyrion lied.

"Ummm.. Whatever works for you babe." Sansa laughed.

"Not like that. God!" Tyrion laughed too. "I want her out of my life for good. Doing my best but these things take time. And I don't want to wait any longer."

"Wait for what?"

"Let's tell Shireen."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. She loves you. I know nothing can make her happier. Unless, you don't want to?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes! I don't wanna hide this from her anymore. Let's do it."

She climbed on Tyrion and deeply kissed him. "Ready for another round?"

* * *

"Shireen, come to daddy for a moment, baby. We need to talk."

Shireen stopped playing with dolls and walked towards her father and sat on his lap, facing Sansa which was sharing the couch with Tyrion.

"Umm, tell me. You do love Sansa, right?"

Shireen looked at him like saying "Is this a real question?" which was almost funny.

"Y-yes. Why? Is she leaving? Are you leaving, Sansa?"

"No no, I'm not going anywhere, sweetie. I'm here, I promise."

"So, Shireen. You know how much I love you too, right?"

"Yes daddy."

"So you want both me and Sansa to be happy?"

"Daddy, why are you being weird?"

"Ok ok.. _It's tougher than I thought._ Shireen. Sansa and I both love you so much. Shireen, we also care about each other. A lot. And..."

"Are you dating?" Shireen looked at them with innocent, but excited eyes.

"H- How.. How do you know that word?"

"Kelly from my class is dating with Alan. That's how I know."

Tyrion was having trouble with staying serious. So was Sansa. On the other hand, these "love birds" helped him a little bit.

"Alright then. Yes sweetie. We are dating. And it's really important for us you to be ok with that."

Shireen giggled. "Umm... If you two are happy I'm happy. Can I play with my dolls now?"

 _Well, she didn't seem to mind a lot. Which is also good. Tomorrow is a big day for me. First day of college.._


End file.
